An Unspoken Vow
by GreenLoki
Summary: His father never told him why, but that one day they would be coming for him. Loki understood what Laufey meant when the King of Asgard came for him days before his twenty-first birthday. Battling his feelings over his current situation and betrothed to Odin's son, Loki suddenly finds himself pulled into a war between the two Realms, his loyalty between them put to the test.
1. Prologue: A Deal Made

_** This is probably a very stupid thing to do, seeing as how it's taking me forever to update the two stories I'm currently working on, but this idea stuck me after reading a few stories then it morphed into this whole story idea while I was in the shower. So here it is. Hopefully, it won't disappoint.**_

_** Please review and let me know what you think. All advice and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. **_

~ Prologue – A Deal Made ~

The air of Jotunheim's wasteland was freezing cold and it was only after the war had been won that Odin "AllFather" finally realized just how frigid it truly was. The armour that he adorned, even the burly cape he wore over his broad shoulders wasn't enough to keep out the cold, and he had to suppress a shiver that ached at his tired bones. It had been a long, wearisome war. Lives had been lost in order to stop their fierce enemy and now that they had won, now that the bloodshed could finally come to an end, the AllFather had only one more task to fulfill before he would be able to come home to the woman – his Queen – he missed more than anything else.

With precise steps, Odin made his way through the snow, the sound of his feet crunching into the white moisture merely a whisper in comparison to the noise all around him. The sound of metal against metal clanked heavily about him and, even though the Frost Giants knew they had lost the war, there were still some who simply couldn't back down, couldn't fail their King. They were facing a losing battle. Though they would more than likely lose their lives, it was admirable … and foolish.

Odin's one good eye – a piercing blue colour that clashed with the darkness that was Jotunheim's frozen wasteland – fell upon a once-mighty structure that looked half-destroyed. The high towers, the pillars stretching from what was left of the edifice was enough of an indication the AllFather needed to know that he had reached his destination. With his sword drawn, the King of Asgard slowly made his way into the desolate Temple, his piercing blue eye moving swiftly about the room, searching for any sign of danger that might be lurking within the shadows. All seemed to be quiet at the moment, the only noise being the wind as it rushed through the cracks of the devastation that was Jotunheim's Temple. His gaze swept over the large room, at all of the relics that were half-buried in the snow. Though valuable, their condition was forgotten, left for the Realm to do with what it will. The relics weren't for what Odin was doing there, and, after a few short moments, the AllFather's gaze finally landed on what he had been searching for – the Casket of Ancient Winters. The moderate sized rectangular object shined a bright blue colour, the air around it dropping the temperature even more. The Casket was powerful and it was Jotunheim's weapon. It was what kept their Realm alive. Without it, they were defenseless; they were no longer a threat.

Now that he had finally found – and was able to obtain – Jotunheim's power source, Odin allowed himself a small smile, the thought of returning home to his beloved wife and newborn child filling him up with such happiness. Rejuvenated with newfound energy, the King of Asgard swiftly made his way through the Temple, his one good eye locked on his target. Inside the Temple, despite what was still going outside, it was silent, and the only sound that Odin could hear was of his own movements … but then another sound emerged from the stillness. It was but a muffled sound at first, barely discernible to the untrained ear, but for the King, who was also a warrior – the noise was picked up almost instantly, and his stance became alert and rigid once again. A quick, yet thorough, look around the Temple proved that he was the only one inside, but then there it was again – that muffled … cry?

Furrowing his brows, the AllFather sheaved his sword and cautiously moved forward, allowing his feet to slowly carry him towards the sound. The muffled cry grew louder the closer he came, and finally, he found the source of the noise – upon the landing, up several steps and huddled in the corner, was a baby wrapped in a thin blanket. The child was incredible small to be the offspring of a Frost Giant, but looking down at it, looking at the blue skin with the ridged markings, and at the blood-red eyes, the AllFather knew that it was.

The second he picked up the tiny baby, Odin knew that there was something special about him. A surge of electricity rippled from the tiny body, undulating through his being. Upon picking up the small child, the muffled cries ceased, his blood-red eyes connecting with Odin's piercing blue one.

"A disgrace, isn't it, AllFather?" A voice suddenly materialized from within the Temple, and the King of Asgard instinctively tightened his hold on the baby as he turned around to face the owner of the ominous voice. King Laufey of Jotunheim glared up at Odin, his bound hands clenched into fists. His eyes were locked on the bundle that was in Odin's arms, hatred oozing from his intense gaze.

"Is this your son?" The AllFather asked, motioning to the baby he held, the baby who had yet to look away from him.

"It is no son of mine," Laufey all but growled out, his voice seeming to resonate throughout the entire Temple, causing the three soldiers who flanked the King of Jotunheim to shuffle nervously from where they stood.

His gaze returning back to the child, Odin adjusted his hold to where he was resting firmly in one arm, while the other wrapped the blanket more securely around the baby, doing his best to protect the child as much as possible from the freezing cold air. His heart was heavy as he stared at the bundle in his arms. A familiar tug pulled at his strings, and Odin was reminded of his own bundle of joy that was waiting for him back with his wife on Asgard. How he missed them so much. He would do anything for them, kill for them, and die for them if need be. He wanted his own son to grow up and have anything he wished. He wanted his son to grow up happy and content, to be wise and thoughtful, and to be kind and compassionate to the people he would one day rule. He wanted to raise him alongside his beautiful wife, wanted to watch them grow as a family. He wanted to protect them from harm, but yet … but yet _this_ bundle seemed to be cast aside, left alone in a half-destroyed Temple with nothing but a blanket as some form of protection, and that angered Odin more than anything.

"Why have you abandoned this infant?" The AllFather found himself demanding, his voice carrying so much anger. He locked eyes on Laufey, his gazing burning through the Frost Giant King.

A growl emanating from Jotunheim's King, Laufey sneered as he slowly made his way to where Odin was standing with the disgrace. To him, it was the most obvious thing in the world – the child was an abomination, a mistake, a disaster. It wasn't even a _Giant_; it was a – "_Runt_," Laufey shook his head and glared down at the baby in Odin's arms when he finally reached their level. Standing only a few feet away from them, Odin instinctively brought the child that much closer to his body, pulling the blanket up higher, trying to shield the baby from the coldness that radiated off of the King of Jotunheim. "I have no place in my Kingdom for a disgrace like _that_. It is better off dead. I have no use for that abomination."

Another soft cry came from the baby, and Odin's attention quickly shifted back to the child. One tiny outstretched hand lifted from the folds of the blanket, and it reached up as high as it could go, those blood-red eyes locked on Odin's one good eye, a precious smile crossing his small face. Smiling softly in return, the AllFather took the baby's hand, his heart strings pulling as the tiny fingers wrapped around his pointer finger. The poor child had probably not been shown any kindness in its short time on Jotunheim, and it made Odin so angry, but the more he stared at the beautiful child, he found that he just couldn't stay angry, at least not while he was in the child's presence.

The grip the baby had on his finger seemed to tighten a bit and before the AllFather could blink, there was sudden warmth that engulfed him, the child's tiny hand slowly turning from Jotun blue to a colour that was a bit paler than his own. He gaped at the child, watching in wonder as those blood-red eyes slowly changed into a colour that he had missed so very dearly – emerald green, the same colour that matched his wife's perfectly. From somewhere off to his left, he could hear a similar gasp of surprise, but the only thing Odin seemed to focus on was the child that had suddenly captured his heart, refusing to let go. A lump had quickly formed in his throat, and it took several moments before he had to remind himself to breathe. This … this _beautiful_ bundle of perfection was staring up at him with those emerald green eyes, staring up at him with such wonder, such _love_, it made Odin's eyes water and his heart to beat all the more furiously.

He couldn't stay away – that much he was certain of. Maybe it was because he had only seen his own child a few days after it was born before he was pulled away to fight in the war against Jotunheim, maybe it was because he felt sorry for the way the child was being treated, but Odin knew that he _needed_ to see this child again, _needed_ him in his life, in the life he shared with his own family back on Asgard.

His mind was working faster than ever as he tried with all of his might to think of a reason as to why Laufey had to keep this baby alive. He needed to be sure that he would in fact treat this child with kindness, have the child grow up safely. And then it clicked, and his piercing blue eye quickly shot up, locking on Laufey's.

"Would you have use of this child if it would mean that the Casket of Ancient Winters was one day returned to you?" Odin asked, his one good eye taking in the expression on the Frost Giant King's face.

After a moment of silence, Laufey narrowed his eyes and rumbled out, "What is it you have in mind, AllFather?"

"We are old men, Laufey, too old to be fighting in a war that never seems to end between us. What I am suggesting is a truce between Asgard and Jotunheim, unification between our Realms," Odin paused, allowing Laufey to take in his words, to process them. He glanced down at the small child, realizing that in the short time that he had been talking, the beautiful baby had fallen into a deep sleep, though the grip he had on Odin's finger had yet to waver.

"Go on."

"I have a son at home who is not much older than this one. He is my only child, my Heir. In twenty years' time, I will come to collect this child, and the two shall wed, sealing the peace. Once they have been married, I will return to you what rightfully belongs to your Realm."

"And what if I refuse this gracious offer?" Laufey slowly drawled out, his eyes studying the AllFather's. Something had changed in the Asgardian King and Laufey didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out.

"If you refuse then I will take this child with me here and now, and you will never see the Casket of Ancient Winters again. Your Realm, your people, they will all perish," There was no hesitation in the AllFather's reply, only cold hard truth. The Frost Giants could live for many years without the Casket of Ancient Winters, but with each year that passed, it would get harder and harder until they would be unable to take care of themselves. They'll slowly die off, one at a time until there are no more of their kind left. "Don't be a fool, Laufey. All that is asked of you is to raise this child as your own. I will come for this child in twenty years and he shall live on Asgard until his twenty-first birthday, and when he and my son have been married, you will be able to restore your Realm to what it used to be."

He felt as though he was being shoved into a corner with no chance to escape, and it was something that Laufey didn't like in the slightest. Odin knew he couldn't refuse such an offer. His people would die and, no matter how much he despised the mere thought of doing business with the AllFather, the fate of his Realm was too important. A tight, quick nod of his head signaled his answer, and Odin nodded back in reply.

"Release him," The King of Asgard commanded to his guards, who were stationed at the foot of the stairs, their eyes trained on the Jotun King. At the order from their own King, one of the guards quickly ascended the stairs and pulled out a key, unlocking the chains that were wound around Laufey's wrists. After a quick bow to the AllFather, the guard took his place back at the bottom of the stairs. With a quiet sigh, Odin looked back down at the sleeping child, the lump once again forming in this throat at the thought of leaving him. Taking in every inch of the baby who seemed to captivate his heart, Odin resigned to the fact that he would be reunited with him soon enough. "What will you name him?"

There was a moment of silence as Laufey glared at the child, but he eventually looked back up at his enemy. "His name will be Loki."

Odin smiled small at the beautiful child named Loki. "That is a good name," He said before looking back at Laufey. It took all of his will-power to let the child go, but he finally did it – taking a step towards the Jotun King, Odin carefully handed Loki over to his … _father_. "This child's safety is what will earn you the Casket of Ancient Winters, Laufey. If he is harmed in any way, not only will I take him from you, but you will never restore your Realm."

If there was any reply from the Frost Giant King, none was given. Instead, Laufey watched as _Loki's_ pale skin melted away, returning to his natural shade of blue, those emerald green eyes morphing back into blood-red, and it was once the transformation was complete did the sleeping child wake up, the cold once again engulfing him. Eyes watering up, a sob escaped Loki as he sought out the one who made him feel safe and warm.

His heart breaking all over again, Odin was forced to watch as Laufey walked away with the screaming baby. He didn't move, not until those cries ebbed further and further away from him, and it was then – when the chilling silence struck him, sending a chill down his spine – that Odin moved, grabbing a hold of Jotunheim's power source. He made his way quickly through the frozen wasteland, a desperate need to see his wife and hold his own child igniting within him.

_** How crazy am I for starting this story? And how was it? **_


	2. Chapter 1: Twenty Years Later

_** Wow, I honestly did not expect to see so many follows and favourites! Thank you all so much! It's always a welcoming feeling getting so many compliments over the first chapter of a new story. I really appreciate it!**_

_** Thanks – **__ . .star__**, **__janet1982__**, **__Miravisu__**, **__Zoya Shaf__**, **__Cookies__**, **__Noelwing__**, **__addicted2sasunaru__**, **__3merald princ3ss__**, **__desartrose__**, **__octavaluna-801, __**and**__ HappyHateDay __**– for your wonderful reviews! **_

_** And thank you to my anonymous reviewer! They are all very much appreciated!**_

~ Chapter 1 – Twenty Years Later ~

The heavy wind whistling through the window and his own unsteady breath was the only thing that Loki Laufeyson could hear as he sat in his chambers with his head in his hands. Coherent thoughts and complete sentences were impossible to manifest as the small Frost Giant worked not only on calming his racing heart, but also on wrapping his head around what was happening – on what was about to happen. Just thinking about what was about to occur sent another wave of hysteria flowing through him at a hurried pace, the lump forming in his throat nearly choking him as he gasped for air. But that was it, that was the reason why Loki felt as though he was getting ready to lose every ounce of sanity he possessed – _because he didn't know_ _what was about to happen_. He didn't know why his father woke him up before the crack of dawn and told him that _today_ was the day they would come for him.

_They_ …

For as long as the small Frost Giant could remember, his father, Laufey, told him that it was only a matter of time before he was taken away. He had asked more times than he could count what he meant by that, nearly begged and pleaded for answers. At such a young age, his mind wondered, went places that no adult could even dream of going. He was afraid, terrified to sleep for fear of being snatched while he was in the arms of unconsciousness. What terrified him the most, though – and he'd never ever allow the logical part of his brain anywhere near this thought – was how little Laufey seemed to care, how vague and conversational he sounded when they spoke of it, as though they were talking about the weather – which was always cold and ruthless. But the only reason his father was like that was because he didn't want Loki to be scared. Laufey would want his son to be strong and wise and brave – or that was what he had continued to tell himself for his entire twenty years of life. Regardless, Laufey never had an answer to give Loki. He merely waved it off, dismissing the question as though he were dismissing a servant.

It had been two hours since he had been woken up with the news of _their_ arrival, and Loki had yet to calm his unease in the slightest. There were just too many questions that needed to be answered, but he just couldn't get past the hard exterior his father created. Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, the small Frost Giant slowly uncurled himself and stretched out some, planting both of his feet on the cold floor. After a moment's hesitation, Loki stood, testing to see if he were strong enough to hold himself up after his panic attack from earlier and, when he deemed himself sturdy, he went over to the chest of drawers where Laufey had brought him some articles of clothing that he didn't have the slightest clue as to where they had come from. They were certainly not what the other Frost Giants wore. Regardless, he slowly started to take off what he was wearing and redressed into the new garments, taking an immediately dislike for them. The leather was cold on his skin, leaving an unfamiliar chill to settle over his already frosty skin, and the metal that was placed over the leather was heavy, metaphorically weighing down the small Frost Giant even more. After the boots – which were also leather, reaching up all the way to his knees – had been put on, Loki took a deep breath and stood in front of the full-length mirror, unable to recognize the person standing before him.

A hard knocking on the door sounded, startling Loki out of his thoughts, and he turned to face the door just as it opened, Laufey, King of Jotunheim, stepping in, regarding his son with a look that was a mixture of disgust and glee – though Loki would never allow the disgusted part to register with his brain. The small Frost Giant found himself tensing, his entire body stilling at the sight of his father. Why his body involuntarily froze whenever the King was in his presence, he did not know, but – as always – he marked it as an air of intimidation. His father was a huge Frost Giant and a king no less! That title in itself was intimidating. With huge muscles and broad shoulders, standing over eight feet high, Laufey was easily one of the toughest Frost Giants in Jotunheim.

"You are ready to go, I see," Laufey drawled, his deep voice rumbling throughout the room, creating an echo. He nodded his head as he stared at Loki, scrutinizing him. "Good."

It wasn't a statement that really condoned an answer, but the small Frost Giant felt as though he needed to contribute. At least it may or may not leave an opening to once again question his father as to what was going on, as to why _they_ were coming. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Loki glanced down at his new boots, suddenly taking an interest in them – Laufey's unwavering gaze was just too much for him to bear at the moment. "I – I'm actually not entirely ready at the moment. I still need to pack a few belongings and –"

"You needn't bother with that," Laufey interrupted flatly. "_They_ will have everything you need."

And there it was – his grand opening. Blood-red eyes instantly shot up at this statement, and Loki couldn't help but shoot the King a look of desperation. His heart rate immediately started to quicken, and even though Loki hated that the fear had clung to him so easily, he pushed it aside and took a hesitant step forward. "Father, please … what's going on? Why are _they_ coming to take me away? Who are _they_? Where am I going?"

"You ask too many questions, boy," Laufey growled his own blood-red eyes narrowing as he glared down at his runt of a son – if he should even call him that. He wasn't wanted – hadn't been for the twenty years since Odin's victory … oh, that word … he detested it, _victory_.

He should be glad, Laufey knew that. He was finally getting rid of his runt of a son after having to deal with him, after pretending to love and care for him. Twenty years of his life he dedicated to that abomination and, at the moment, instead of feeling happy and excited to have completed his end of the deal, the King of the Frost Giants felt angry. Releasing a frustrated snarl, Laufey lurched out and grabbed a hold of Loki, his entire hand covering the length of his _son_'s forearm. With a gasp of surprise and the way Loki immediately tried to pull himself from Laufey's grip – which didn't go unnoticed – the King of Jotunheim paid it no mind as he yanked Loki after him as he made his way out of the abomination's chambers. The runt didn't try to protest anymore in the slightest – _a wise choice_, Laufey thought as they silently made their way down the frozen hallways, the only sound resonating throughout the corridors were the pattering of Loki's boots as he tried to keep up with the King's pace.

With Laufey's long strides, it didn't take the pair long at all to make it to the Throne Room. Without a second's hesitation, Laufey pressed a hand against the thick, solid ice that was used as a door and pushed it open, the person standing inside shocking Loki immensely. He had his back to the pair as they walked in – or, Laufey walked in and dragged a shocked Loki inside – but there was no mistaking the figure that loomed proudly.

Odin "AllFather" appeared to be alone as he stared at the nothingness inside the Throne Room, but at the sound of the door opening, he slowly turned around. His eyes immediately locked on Loki's blood-red orbs as he and Laufey drew closer, and he could tell that the small Frost Giant was nervous, frightened even, though he tried to hide it. As a part of their arrangement, Loki looked surprisingly well and healthy, which astonished Odin somewhat. He did not expect Laufey to keep to his end at all, but he was very, _very_ glad that he had. Letting out a shaky breath – the feelings inside of him swirling and doing all different kinds of flips and turns – the AllFather tried to remain professional and diplomatic and he gave the small Frost Giant a kind smile and a nod of his head, when all he really wanted to do was pull the boy into his arms and hold him close. Even after twenty years, Odin could picture the last time he saw Loki perfectly in his head, had fallen asleep with him and the rest of his family in his thoughts, and had dreamed about him. To finally have him so close, to finally be able to see him, to take him home, to finish raising and teaching him … it made Odin's heart swell, and he fought hard to keep his face somewhat neutral. Besides, as much as he wanted to embrace the small Frost Giant, the AllFather was certain that Loki wouldn't like it at all.

"Loki," Odin said his voice kind and friendly, a smile forming on his lips. "It's been many years since I last saw you. It is good to see you once more," Those words rang true. The depth in those words were so true, Loki would never truly understand just how much Odin actually meant them.

He was being addressed, but at that moment, the small Frost Giant had absolutely no idea what to say. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak – which was highly unusual for him – as he stared up at Odin "AllFather", King of Asgard. Words couldn't describe how surprised Loki was to be the presence of such a powerful and _hated_ man, but no matter how shocked he was, there was just something that was nagging at him, a feeling that was pulling, begging him to remember. It was a feeling of familiarity, as though they had seen each other before, but that couldn't be it, because Loki would have remembered seeing the King of Asgard. The small Frost Giant had never seen the AllFather in person before, the only indication that he knew who he was was from pictures in storybooks, and even then, it did nothing to quench the sudden feeling. Regardless, he was being spoken to, and it would be rude of him not to respond back to such a powerful man.

However, just as he was about to open his mouth and respond – though the small Frost Giant had absolutely no idea what he would have said at that moment – the grip on his forearm suddenly tightened to the point where he let out an involuntary gasp, his blood-red eyes quickly looking up to see the harsh expression on his father's face.

"AllFather, I have kept my end of the bargain for these twenty years," Laufey all but growled out at Odin, who had finally taken his eyes off of the runt and was looking at him with disdain and a hint of anger. "I want what belongs to me and my Realm."

"You have kept your end of the bargain, and I thank you for that," Odin replied, his voice regal and full of such authority, Loki had to look away. "As for my end …" He hesitated for only a second as his eyes went back to the small Frost Giant standing partially behind the Jotun King. His eyes narrowed a fraction as he looked back at Laufey. To the King of Asgard, the simple action was almost like a threat – give him what he wanted or he wouldn't relinquish Loki to him. Logic came into play and Odin had to bring himself to remember that he had possession over the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the only way Laufey would get his hands on it again would be when Loki and his own son, Thor, were married. "You already know. Do not try to complicate matters, Laufey."

Though his head was bowed and his eyes trained on a certain spot on the floor – preferably those leather boots he was given to wear – Loki was listening intently to what was being said between the two Kings, his curiosity getting the best of him. From his studies, Loki knew that the history between Jotunheim and Asgard was full of hatred and bloodshed. They hated one another with such passion; killing one another wasn't even an afterthought, so why … why had they made a deal with one another? That, of course, was Loki's only assumption from what he had just heard. And whatever the deal was, it had been going on for twenty years? Furrowing his brow, the small Frost Giant slowly glanced up at his father and suddenly, without warning, it hit him.

All of those years Laufey told Loki _they_ were coming, all of those years locked away in the Palace of Jotunheim with no possible way of leaving, of stepping outside, all of those years eating the delicacies and being treated like a king himself …

He was the bargain.

Just as this revelation crossed Loki's mind, Laufey suddenly yanked the small Frost Giant forward, his mere strength almost propelling Loki through the air. With such speed coming from the King of Asgard, Odin shot forward and quickly grabbed ahold of Loki, easing his fall, both falling to their knees. The air was knocked out of Loki as he looked back at his father, flinching visibly at the hateful look on the King of Jotunheim's face. And in that moment, the small Frost Giant realized something he had known all along, but had kept in the deepest parts of his brain – Laufey never truly loved him. He was only a bargaining chip. He felt stupid for finally realizing it. Why else would Laufey keep him alive? He was a runt of a Frost Giant … a mistake.

In that moment, Loki Laufeyson finally came to realize that he had absolutely nothing.

A firm, yet gentle arm wrapped around his shoulders, instantly gaining Loki's attention, his blood-red eyes immediately looking over to the owner of the arm. The AllFather smiled warmly at him, a gesture that greatly confused the small Frost Giant. Surely he was to be taken as some prisoner. There was no way he would be treated with compassion, so why was the King of Asgard staring at him like he was something special?

"You have what you want, AllFather," Laufey's voice interrupted Loki's troubled thoughts. "Leave now and return to me what belongs to my Realm when _it_ is done."

"Father –" Loki had started to protest, the fear and panic quickly intensifying at the thought of leaving the only place he knew to be home, but one look from the King of the Frost Giants silenced any pleas that wanted to become known. Loki only stared in shock as Laufey turned around and made his way out of the Throne Room, his heart clenched in the most painful way.

"Loki, come," Odin's voice rang out next, and Loki was only semi-aware of being hoisted to his feet. The arm around his shoulders never moved as the pair slowly walked out of the Throne Room and towards the main entrance of the Palace. "Everything will be alright, my son. Have no fear. You will not be harmed."

At the AllFather's words, Loki finally turned his head and looked at the King, only then aware of the tears that were falling steadily down his face. He quickly wiped them away, immediately embarrassed and ashamed of himself for looking so weak in front of the AllFather. He couldn't look away, though. That feeling of familiarity was making its presence known again, and Loki couldn't help but address his confusion.

"Have we met before?" Loki asked, finally pleased with himself for sounding brave and unafraid.

Smiling, Odin tightened his hold for a moment before lightening it. His one good eye was a piercing blue colour, but when that gaze was upon him, the only thing Loki felt was warmth and kindness. With his free hand, Odin reached over and took a hold of Loki's hand, muttering something under his breath. He watched with a small smile on his face as Loki's blue skin slowly turned into that familiar creamy colour he had once seen twenty years ago. Loki gasped as he watched the transformation take place, his heart racing as the warmth spread up his arm. For only a second, the small Frost Giant thought about his heritage, of how painful it felt to be engulfed with such heat, but one look at the AllFather suddenly relieved those worries. There was something about that piercing blue eye that nagged at him. He _knew_ he had seen it before, but he knew not where or when.

"What is this?" Loki asked when the transformation was complete, his voice shaky as he stared at the AllFather. "What have you done to me?"

It took him a minute to realize that Loki was talking to him; the King of Asgard was enthralled with the emerald green eyes that stared back at him. Oh, how he had missed those eyes. How he had missed Loki. A lump had formed in his throat, and Odin laughed quietly to himself at how emotional he was suddenly getting. He remembered the familiar lump in his throat, the sudden burst of happiness that came when Thor was born, and Odin once again realized just how much he truly loved the small Frost Giant – no, _Asgardian_ – standing before him.

Shaking his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present, Odin smiled at Loki as they continued walking into Jotunheim's wasteland, each step taking them further and further away from Laufey, and closer and closer to Asgard. "Do not be afraid, Loki. I am taking you home."

_** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Unfortunately, I can't say that the updates will come any faster. I've just started my third year of college, so my main focus will be my coursework, but I will continue writing when I have the time. **_

_** I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm very much enjoying how smoothly it's progressing. Please review and let me know what you all think of it! **_


	3. Chapter 2: The New Prince of Asgard

_**Thank you**__**–**__ KunoichiDoll__**,**__ Lizstyla__**,**__ Zoya Shaf__**,**__ addicted2sasunaru__**,**__ 3merald princ3ss__**,**__ Aliens Made of Jelly__**,**__ Imarriedmalfoy__**,**__ HappyHateDay__**,**__ Swallow__**, **__Janet1982__**, **__Nekokoa__**, and **__superfan8 __**– for your brilliant reviews! I'm so glad you guys love this story! It has been so much fun to write!**_

~ Chapter 2 – The New Prince of Asgard ~

The grip that held him steady was firm, yet gentle, almost comforting as Loki and the AllFather stepped away from the Bifrost. The trip from Jotunheim to Asgard was strange and unusual for the small Frost Giant who had never traveled through the Realms in such a fashion – or through the Realms at all! It felt as though they were flying, the wind around them blowing forcefully as they traveled through the dimensions and galaxies with such ease, the sights of the different constellations so stunning, Loki had to make himself look forward so he wouldn't miss anything. And then everything stopped, and the only thing keeping Loki from falling onto his face was the gently grip the AllFather had on his arm.

He still didn't know what to make of any of it. His heart still ached over the betrayal and disowning of his father, over the loss he was experiencing. He was never loved, never wanted. He was a pawn, a piece of a puzzle that was to be fitted around until he was put in his rightful place to discern the entire picture. Loki hated the fact that his eyes were finally open when all he wanted to do was shut them and go back to his denial, to when he thought and felt that he was loved by the closest person he had … the only person he had.

And then there was the AllFather, his intimidating figure, this large, daunting of a man who was the reason he wasn't dead, the reason a deal was made those twenty-years ago. It was yet another question to the pile that was quickly stacking up, and Loki had absolutely no idea how to go about asking, because he had never seen such a look that evoked so much emotion and feeling as the AllFather's did. It left him stunned and speechless whenever he had the courage to look the King of Asgard in the eye and ask, the question falling from his lips the second their eyes connected, a plethora of emotions crashing into him the second that piercing blue eye locked onto his emerald greens. He felt numb, out of place, as though he were in a dream and would wake soon, but no matter how many times he tried to wake himself up, the reality of the situation only hit harder, and Loki didn't want to have to face the reality just yet – not when he felt like his heart was being ripped open. Instead, the small Frost Giant tore his gaze away from the AllFather and looked towards the exit of the dome-like structure they were in, only to immediately freeze, the sight of a huge looking man standing just at the doorway, a sword in his hand, his ancient golden eyes staring directly at him.

Loki had no idea that he had taken a step back until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and only then did he realize that he was pressed flush against the AllFather, as though the King of Asgard would protect and keep him safe. But that wouldn't be so. He was now a prisoner. Laufey had given him away to the AllFather for a purpose and though he didn't know what that purpose was, it was obviously much more valuable than his own son. Loki was alone and vulnerable and he was the only one he could trust. No matter how kind the AllFather seemed to appear whenever he looked at Loki, the small Frost Giant knew that it wasn't real. He was all alone now.

"Fear not, my son," Odin said in a hushed voice, a voice that was for Loki's ears only. The hand on his shoulder squeezed comfortingly, and under that grip did the King of Asgard feel the stiff body relax, if not only slightly. He smiled softly to himself and urged the small Frost Giant forward a bit, though he noticed how Loki made sure to keep behind him. "Loki, this is our Gate Keeper – Heimdall. He is our eyes and ears of all the Realms, and he is in control of the Bifrost."

The Gate Keeper's eyes were stern and all-seeing. It took him a moment before he made a move of recognition, but he finally nodded his head in greeting to Loki. Turning slightly, he bowed to his King before speaking. "My King, all is well. Both Realms are still."

Nodding his head, Odin visibly relaxed before putting an arm around Loki again, leading the small Frost Giant out of the dome of the Bifrost. "Send for me if there is anything out of the ordinary."

He switched his attention back to the small Frost Giant and instantly stilled when he took in the look of wonder on his face. Emerald green eyes wide and glistening in the warm sunlight, Loki couldn't help the surprised look from crossing his features, his gaze taking in everything that was to offer. It was true that he had never left Jotunheim before, had never seen anything other than snow, ruins, and darkness. He had never seen the sun. Now, standing in the middle of a bridge that seemed to be made of rainbows, there was nothing that could stop the look of awed amazement as he looked around. From the clear water that was below them to the proud mountains in the distance to the magnificent city that was before them, Loki couldn't believe that what he was seeing was real. It looked too perfect, too heavenly to ever be real.

"Welcome home, Loki."

"Why am I here?" Loki asked, his voice soft, barely above a whisper. He was sure that Odin heard him, though. He could feel the weight of that piecing eye. "An arrangement was made when I was just an infant. If you get me … what does my father get in return?"

Though he tried with all that he had to remain strong, to not appear so broken over the events that had transpired merely minutes before, the AllFather could clearly see how terrified the small Frost Giant was. He could see how shaken Loki was, how it was hard to keep eye-contact. A part of Odin felt guilty, because he was the reason Loki had lost everything that he held dear to him, no matter how much of a lie it was. The only thing he ever wanted was to feel loved and accepted by his father – it was all any child ever wanted – but he was rewarded with exile. The only thing he was rewarded with was a simple truth – if the deal with the King of Asgard had not been made, Laufey would have killed him that very night. How was any child supposed to handle that? At the moment, Loki felt dejected and alone, as though he were truly the only one that he could count on. And as much as that hurt Odin, the selfish part of him wouldn't have made any other choice. The second he laid eyes on that tiny child in the Temple, the AllFather had fallen in love. The amount of pain he had put Loki through to ensure that he could see him again was great, but deep down Odin knew that he was making the right choice. Loki had such a future in Asgard, and whether he believed it to be true or not, in time, he would come to see that.

But even that was coming with a price.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Odin stepped in front of Loki, gently pressing a finger under his chin. When Loki had no choice but to meet that piecing blue stare, he swallowed heavily, forcing himself to breathe, to not panic. His touch was gentle and there were no guards to take him away. Perhaps, for the time being, he was safe.

"I know you are wary of me and I know you do not trust me, but you must know and feel in your heart that I mean you no harm. I am speaking the truth when I say that you are safe here, Loki. I mean for this to be your home. I wish for you to be happy here with me and my family. I wish for you to be _a part_ of my family," His words were true as his love for his loved ones and of his Realm. His voice cracked just a bit at the end, and he hoped that Loki could see and feel just how honest he was. He raised his hand and touched the small Frost Giant's face. The AllFather knew his eye was not deceiving him, but he had to be sure that he wasn't imagining anything, that the child that grew up in his dreams was truly standing before him.

"But … why?" The question was burning at him, demanding an answer. He could see the sincerity in the King's eye and knew that he was not being lied to, but there was something that was nagging at him, something that was there, but hidden. "Why am I so special to you? What made you make that deal all those years ago?"

He was as smart and as perceptive as he always envisioned, and Odin let out a small chuckle as he pulled Loki gently towards him, placing a tender kiss to his brow. "I will answer all of your questions in time, my son. For now, though, let us go home. I wish to introduce you to your new family."

"You cannot replace the family that I already have," Loki did not mean to sound as harsh as he did, but the plethora of emotions that were suffocating him were so much, he _needed_ to have some sort of control over the situation.

"I do not wish to replace your family, Loki. I know that I will never be able to fill that gap. I only wish for you to have an open heart and to not shut us out. I do not know when you will see your father again. I only want for you to know that you are not alone in this world."

Nothing else was needed to say between the AllFather and Loki, and the two of them began their long trek down what Odin called the Rainbow Bridge. The silence was shockingly comfortable as both fell deep into thought, the only thing bringing them back to reality being a young stable boy who held the reins of two horses. Odin and Loki's trip took another twenty minutes on horseback before they finally reached the beauty that was the Palace of Asgard. A look of wonder flitted across Loki's face once more as he stepped off of his horse, and Odin smiled softly as he handed the reins to another stable boy who stepped up to lead the horses back to the others.

"Come, Loki," Odin called after a moment when Loki seemed too enthralled with the Palace. Stepping inside, he made sure to keep his pace slow as to give the newest member of his family all the time he needed to take in the magnificence that was his new home. Watching Loki from the corner of his eye, he could see those emerald greens taking in every detail with such fascination. The walk was short, and when they finally stopped in front of a set of doors, Odin fully turned to look at Loki. "I must retrieve your mother, but my son, Thor, is waiting inside. He has been expecting you and I'm sure he is looking forward to seeing you. Go inside and I shall be along in a moment with your mother."

Loki merely nodded his head, his attention somewhat diverted to his surroundings still, but it was only after Odin turned the corner and disappeared did he finally realize his lack of reaction when it came to Odin's comment. His words seemed comforting and it shocked him at how normal it felt to him for the AllFather to be calling a woman he hadn't even met yet his mother. He furrowed his brow and finally looked at the set of doors before him, coming to the conclusion that the day had been long and eventful. He was tired and not thinking as clearly as he normally would have, so he stored the shocking revelation in the back of his mind to be later sorted through.

He raised his hand and reached for the doorknob, but stopped shy of it, hesitation pulling at him. Perhaps he should wait until the AllFather returned … but he was instructed to go inside, and as much as he would have liked to wait – and as much as he would have liked to believe Odin's trusting words – Loki did not wish to see himself in a cell in the dungeons of Asgard. Taking a shaky breath, the small Frost Giant placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted the door opening to reveal a grand room with a throne at the far end. He stepped inside timidly and looked around, his expression full of wonder yet again at how immaculate everything appeared to be. The Throne Room in Jotunheim was dark and ominous with secrets hidden in the shadows, but here, everything was open and warm and Loki soon found himself walking along the wall, his emerald green eyes taking in the beautiful trinkets that lay atop pillows on tables. One of the relics caught his attention. It was a small thing, silver among a mass of gold, looking oddly out of place, but at the same time, it seemed to fit perfectly with its surroundings. As he reached for it, a booming voice shattered his silence, yanking him out of his thoughts, causing him to jump and startle, his hand accidentally toppling the pillow and the relic onto the floor, the silver piece falling and hitting the golden floor.

"Do not taint my father's belongings, you Frost Giant!"

The voice must have belonged to Odin's son, Thor, as he was the only one who was supposed to be here, as the AllFather had said. The malice in the blonde hair, blue eyed man was startling, and Loki all but took a step back out of shock. He blinked, taking in the appearance before him. Thor Odinson was almost as huge as his father with an impressive build. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, but churned in anger like a brewing storm. His fists were clenched into tight balls and he glowered at the smaller man as he stormed towards him.

"These relics belong to Asgard and should not be degraded by the touch of a disgusting Frost Giant. You remember that well before you think of putting your hands on my father's belongings."

"I … I beg your pardon?" Despite himself, Loki found himself slowly getting angry. He understood that he was an enemy in the eyes of many Asgardians, especially after the war between his Realm and theirs, but he was brought here by the AllFather, and he had a feeling that the King of Asgard did not make a habit of making deals with his enemies to bring their children in, so that in itself had to mean something.

"I do not think I stuttered, Frost Giant."

"I have a name, you foolish brute!" Loki snapped his emerald green eyes flashing dangerously as he glared up at Odin's only son. "Furthermore, I had no idea you had the capacity in that thick head of yours to think at all."

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as Thor took a threatening step forward, a thick finger being shoved into his face. "You will mind your tone with me, Frost Giant, and remember who you are speaking to. I am the God of Thunder and the Son of Odin 'AllFather'," Thor met Loki's glare and huffed angrily as he turned his back on him.

"Perhaps you should mind your tone with me," Loki shot back. Without thinking, he reached out and gripped Thor's arm, yanking him around as hard as he could. He knew he was overstepping his bounds by placing his hands on the Son of Odin, but he was not going to be treated like some commoner. "I am the God of Mischief and the Son of Laufey, and I was sent for by your father, so show some respect!"

"I could never respect anyone or anything that came from that monster," Thor all but ripped his arm from Loki's grasp as he snapped angrily. Outside Loki could hear the rumblings of thunder and from the corner of his eye he could see lightening flashing dangerously – both obviously conjured by Thor. "And to think my father would have us betrothed."

Loki opened his mouth to fire back an insult of his own, but the retort died on his lips as Thor's words truly sunk in.

_And to think my father would have us betrothed …_

"THOR!" The AllFather's voice was quite possibly louder than Thor's booming voice earlier, echoing off the high ceilings and reverberating back to the two Gods.

Loki was vaguely aware of the woman who was rushing after Odin who was storming towards them, but he couldn't process who she was as the only thing he could think about was Thor's words. He looked from the God of Thunder to the King of Asgard, and the look of anger on his face was enough proof Loki needed to know that Thor was no lying. As the AllFather approached them, Loki took several steps back, the fury that only seconds ago coursed through his veins now replaced with such betrayal, he saw a flicker of guilt in Odin's piercing blue eye before it was gone. Confusion filled the God of Thunder's blue eyes, but Loki couldn't focus on him. He was unable to tear his gaze from Odin, his heart beating furiously in his chest as he finally came to terms with what was happening.

He had thought, for the briefest of moments, that perhaps Odin wasn't such a bad guy. All his life, Laufey had told him about what a horrible, bloodthirsty person the AllFather was, how his warriors were just as vicious and as blood-hungry as their King. His words were questionable as Odin showed him nothing but kindness after his father cast him out. Loki had thought quietly to himself that maybe he could be happy; that not all hope was lost. But now … now Loki knew that that was just another lie. His father gave him up for something, and now Odin was going to use him for his own purposes. He was just like the many relics that lined the long, golden wall. He was a prize that was won from his father, and now the King of Asgard was going to give him to his only son.

Odin could see the fear and panic welling up inside of Loki, and he immediately took a step forward, hating that look in his eyes, but stopped when the terrified child took another quick step back, the distance between them slowly growing. He could see the betrayal clearly in those emerald green eyes and Odin cursed himself for not thinking about the chance of Thor attacking Loki before he left him alone. His son was not at all happy about the future plans and he was not one to think before acting when he was angry. Odin should have seen it happening, and he cursed himself for having the news come out in such a fashion.

"You … you're _giving_ me away to him? I thought …" He couldn't think, couldn't wrap his head around what was just declared. Loki continued to slowly back away, the walls closing in around him, making him feel like he was about to be crushed. He was dizzy and he knew he was close to hyperventilation, but there was no comfort in this, nothing that could stop him from going over.

"Loki, let me explain –"

That was it – if the look in Odin's eye wasn't enough then his lack of denying the fact was definitely an affirmation. Without thinking, but knowing that he had to get out, Loki turned around and took off. He had no idea what would happen to him, but he knew he had to get out, knew that he needed to go back home. Deep down he had hoped that he could one day call this place home, but now his eyes were open, and he knew that he was truly wanted nowhere.

_** Once again, I'm so sorry for this update taking so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. **_


	4. Chapter 3: Acceptance

_** Thanks – **__Lizstyla__**, **__superfan8__**, **__Imarriedmalfoy__**, **__octavaluna-801__**, **__EvilConcubine__**, **__GodsOfMischiefIntellectArts__**, **__addicted2sanunaru__**, **__HappyHateDay__**, **__Ice7__**, and **__Nekokoa __**– for all of your amazing reviews! I'm really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter!**_

~ Chapter 3 – Acceptance ~

The thunder rumbling dangerously outside the Palace walls was the only thing that the AllFather, Frigga, and Thor heard after Loki ran from the Throne Room. The small Frost Giant fleeing was not what any of them expecting to happen, which was why, for those few seconds, they merely watched as he burst through the doors, disappearing from sight almost instantly. Only after he was out of sight did the revelation of what happened finally clicked, and Odin could immediately feel the panic welling up inside of him of the thoughts of what could happen to him while he was in a Realm full of Asgardians that hated the Frost Giants with a passion. None were too happy about the prospect of the Prince of Jotunheim coming into their Realm as a guest, but the AllFather was good at keeping the peace among his people. But this … this was not good, and there was only so much he could do to keep Loki safe while he was on the outside of those walls.

Immediately his mind began to work, though the fear and the panic that was fighting its way to the surface was doing a wondrous job at slowing him down. He was briefly reminded of a time when Thor was just a mere boy who had snuck out of the castle in the dead of night, looking for an adventure at such a young age. Odin could remember the fear of not ever seeing his son again, of something bad happening to him while he was in a world he didn't quite yet know and understand. The AllFather realized that that fear was what he was experiencing all over again, but this time, the object of said fear wasn't Thor, but Loki. Pushing back those terrifying thoughts, Odin closed his one good eye for a moment, allowing himself a few seconds to revel in the scared feeling before opening his eye, determination fleeting through.

"Thor, take a handful of guards with you and search the southern end of the Kingdom. If you find Loki, you are not to approach him. Send a guard to me and I will be the one to handle him," His piercing eye gazed firmly on his eldest son, the message sent clearly. "He is not to be harmed."

"But Father –" Thor started to object, not at all liking how his father was trying to protect the blasted Frost Giant.

"You will obey!" The AllFather sounded, his voice rising quickly. The God of Thunder was angry, lightening flashed dangerously outside, bolts striking the ground. The thunder clapped loudly overhead, and Thor looked like he wanted to fight and argue about the expense of the Frost Giant who he was forced to marry, but he remained silent, his lips coming together in a firm line as he glared angrily at his father. Odin held in a sigh as he took a step forwards his eldest son, clasping a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "We will talk privately, my son. For now, we need to find Loki."

Jaw clenching, Thor gave his father a slight nod before turning around and storming out of the Throne Room, the sound of his heavy boots echoing until he was far away. Odin released the sigh he had been holding in before moving his gaze to Frigga, who was standing not too far behind him, her hands clasped before her. She offered him a small smile, moving forward, placing a hand on his cheek. At first, she said nothing. No words truly needed to be spoken to express how proud she was of him. There were often times when the AllFather would happen to notice her gaze upon him, those emerald green eyes of hers shining whenever the light hit them just right. And no matter how easily angered he was, no matter how foolish he behaved when he was frustrated, Frigga Odinson knew that Odin did everything with a purpose.

It was no secret that Frigga was unhappy about the deal that was made twenty years ago. She could remember screaming and yelling at Odin, demanding that he go back to Jotunheim at once and call the whole deal off, but no matter how she begged and pleaded, threatened and accused, the King of Asgard simply shook his head. Over the years, though, Frigga noticed a change in her husband. Though he spend as much time with her and Thor as he possibly could, he also dreamed, and in those dreams, he expressed such joy and happiness when it came to their soon-to-be addition to the family. And over the years, no matter how worried she was about what would come when the Frost Giant arrived, Frigga began to accept and somewhat grow excited about what was to come. The happiness on her husband's face was enough to seal her apprehensions.

"Let us find our new son," Frigga said her voice soft and loving. She brushed the side of his face before taking his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze as she began leading him from the Throne Room.

"This is not how I envisioned their first meet to be," Odin confessed as they quickly walked through the hallways. Though they had absolutely no idea where Loki might have gone, the idea of simply staying put until he was found just didn't sit well with Odin. He couldn't stay put, knowing that his child was in an unfamiliar world, lost, scared, and confused. It broke his heart to even think about. While he spoke to his wife, the AllFather's piercing blue eye continued to move around him, taking in every inch of what he could see. "I had hoped to keep their engagement from Loki a little while longer until he was comfortable."

"Surely you did not think that, Odin," She gave him a stern look. "My love, he was taken from his home. He feels betrayed and alone in the world. And then Thor lets it pass that they are to be married. How do you think the poor boy feels?"

Letting out another heavy sigh, Odin slows his pass for a moment, slipping his gaze back to his wife, a sad look appearing in his one good eye. "I did not want this to happen."

Wrapping an arm around the AllFather's shoulder, Frigga continued to lead Odin down the hallway, her stern look dropping to one of love and reassurance. She could not bear to see that look in her husband's eye any longer. "It will be a rough journey, these next few weeks. I have faith, however, that all will be well. Despite what has happened, I could see for the briefest of moments that Loki trusts you, feels comfort in your presence. I do not doubt that you can make him understand and come home to us."

"I hope you are right, my dear."

With a newfound determination, Odin and Frigga made their way through the many courtyards that surrounded the Palace of Asgard, feeling stronger together as the pair searched for their missing son. Though it was obvious, none of them thought to check the Bifrost, which was exactly where Loki was heading towards, his feet carrying him as fast as they could.

He could barely breathe. Gasping for breath, the oxygen didn't seem to be coming as quickly as he needed it, which merely sent his heart thundering with even more panic and fear. A million questions were gushing through his mind and he didn't have a single answer to any of them.

What was he going to do?

Would he be able to get back home?

Would be even be allowed back home?

How could Odin do this to him?

Why could Thor hate him so much when he didn't even know him or of what was being planned?

Will be ever be able to find sanctuary?

Barely able to think coherently, Loki completely forgot about the Gate Keeper who guarded the Bifrost, who was Asgard's eyes and ears. Coming to an abrupt halt, Loki didn't even attempt to stop himself from falling, his knees taking the brunt of the fall. In his delirious state, the small Frost Giant didn't even realize that tears were streaming down his face, his cheeks red and puff, those emerald green eyes staring brightly out. His body was shaking furiously with no sign of stopping, and from his post, Heimdall merely cocked his head to the side as he took in the state of the runt of a Frost Giant. Like always, the Gate Keeper knew of the confrontation that had transpired not long ago, and he had seen the plethora of emotions that came over the new Prince of Asgard when the AllFather's son blurted out the truth of their engagement. What was left of that confrontation was a severely distraught boy who was desperate for an escape.

"Can I go home?" Loki's voice was barely above a whisper, but Heimdall heard him perfectly … could hear every quiver and shake, every ounce of fear and every iota of desperation that laced his words.

"No."

He expected it, knew that it was coming. And even though had mentally prepared himself – through the frantic thoughts and questions that seemed to take over his mind – hearing the Gate Keeper confirm the answer he knew would be given did nothing to stop the sob that ripped itself from his body, the tears falling more forcefully down his cheeks and neck. He would never be able to return home, would never be able to go back to pretending that he was wanted and loved by his father. Trapped in a world he didn't even know, Loki was certain that he wouldn't be able to survive. Odin had shown his true colours. He had proven to Loki that he was a deceiver, that he had only taken Loki for the benefit of his own Realm and nothing more. He was just a relic, a trophy that was given away.

The sobs were impossible to control after the first one broke through the barriers he was trying to build, and the rest broke through just as easily, shaking his body, blinding him. He didn't even notice Heimdall moving past him, walking a bit ways down the Rainbow Bridge until he came into contact with a guard who was coming to seek the Gate Keeper's eyes. When they met, Heimdall informed the guard to fetch the King, knowing that he was worried about his missing son. And though he had a post to take, though he had to watch the Realms of the Cosmos, Heimdall took his time getting back, intent on giving the small Frost Giant enough time to express his pain and grief in peace without question and prying eyes. When he finally did return, he did not see Loki where he was last at.

Walking into the dome-like structure, Heimdall walked until he was standing at the edge, his ancient, golden eyes taking in the galaxies around him. Sitting against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest, was the small Frost Giant, the only indication that he was there being the occasional sniffling as he tried to compose himself.

It didn't like long – maybe fifteen, twenty minutes – before the AllFather rushed in, his gaze sweeping the inside of the dome-like structure before his piercing blue eye finally fell upon Loki, who was still curled in on himself against the wall. The frantic look in his eye quickly morphed into relief at the sight of the small Frost Giant, and the King of Asgard allowed his shoulders to sag in alleviation at knowing that the child he had dreamed about for twenty years was safe. Clearing his throat softly as to not startle the already frightened boy, Odin slowly walking over to Loki, sinking down to the floor beside him, making sure to keep a bit of a distance between them. He didn't really want to do it, he very much would have liked to pull Loki into his arms and shield him from all of his fears and doubts, but the AllFather knew that now wasn't the time for that. He doubted that Laufey showed the boy any kind of compassion, so showering him with it now would only freak him out all the more. Instead, Odin simply sat beside him, grateful when Heimdall bowed respectfully before leaving the dome-like structure, giving the King and his new son the privacy they deserved.

"I am truly sorry for the way that came out, Loki," Odin finally said after several minutes of silence. He kept his eye on Loki, watching as the small Frost Giant flinched at the sound of his voice. It hurt, knowing that Loki was wary of him. It wasn't what he had wanted at all. "I did not want you to know –"

"What do you want from me?" Loki asked in a hushed tone. Unlike Odin, Loki's eyes were locked on an invisible speck on the floor.

"I only want to protect you."

"Why?" Finally, _finally_, Loki tore his gaze from the floor and turned to Odin, his emerald green eyes searching, begging for answers. His face was slightly flushed, dry tear streaks barely visible, but noticeable. The look in his eyes was what formed the lump that was currently lodged in Odin's throat, threatening to break free. It was a look full of pain and long-time suffering, of a damaged heart that had been abused by the long years of betrayal. "Why do care enough to want to protect me?"

He didn't want to say anything, because in revealing the true reason, the AllFather knew that it would bring about even more pain to the small Frost Giant. Odin knew what it was like to need the worthiness of a father. He knew what it was like doing everything he possible could to get praise from the one man he looked up to above all others. For his entire life, Loki had been doing the same thing, wishing, praying … but it was all in vain, because Laufey did not care about his runt of a son. The only reason he was alive was to obtain the Casket of Ancient Winters. And in revealing that to Loki, it would break his heart. But he wanted an answer and maybe he was stronger than Odin gave him credit for … maybe …

He was silent for several more minutes, at war with his mind about what he should say to answer the child's question. Finally, knowing that he had to give an answer – and praying that he was making the right choice – Odin signed and replied, "Deep down, my son, you know how your father feels for you. I have met you before twenty years ago, held you in my arms as you shifted into an Asgardian. I made the deal to protect you and I still want to protect you now … because I am the only reason why your father hasn't killed you."

_** Once again, sorry for taking so long with this update. I hope it wasn't too, too terrible. Please let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Mother's Love

_** Thanks – **__EvilConcubine__**, **__Arch-Nemesis__**, **__HappyHateDay__**, **__superfan8__**, **__Ashura__**, **__GodsOfMischiefIntellectArts__**, **__addicted2sasunaru__**, and **__DaftPyromaniac __**– for your lovely reviews. They are all very much appreciated!**_

~ Chapter 4 – A Mother's Love ~

The rooms that the AllFather took him to were supposed to be his. They were all very spacious with plenty of windows that displayed the majesty of the Realm Eternal, huge, comfortable looking chairs to lounge around in, and several guards and maids that were there to fetch whatever it was his heart desired. Loki had thanked the AllFather for his kindness, and when Odin left him to get acquainted with his new rooms, as the small Frost Giant walked around, his fingers sliding over the surfaces, he couldn't help but feel as though he were in a prison. He shouldn't; Odin was taking good care of him. Guards weren't following him around, giving him blank stares that spoke of imprisonment and torture if he so much as stepped out of line, and Odin made no move of hurting him, but there was just … darkness … that settled over his head, preventing him from feeling anything remotely good about being there.

As maddening as it sounded, Loki longed for the familiarity of Jotunheim, of being used and abused by his father, of being locked away in his rooms, having food and his tutors brought to him. On Asgard, the AllFather had declared countless of times that Loki was not a prisoner, and that he could come and go as he pleased without question. A part of him just couldn't really believe that the AllFather was showing him that much kindness, while the other part – the dominant, but more hesitant part – desperately yearned for more answers, to ask the questions that had been plaguing his mind ever since Odin gave him the true reason as to why he was there. He had asked why the King of Asgard cared so much for him, and the answer that he had gotten was not the one he was expecting in the least. The answer had broken his heart and filled him with such pain, Loki had no idea he was crying until the AllFather reached forward and brushed away the tears that were falling down his face. Though he had known deep down that he was not wanted, that he was merely a bargaining chip for Laufey to use when he required something, the very thought of it actually being true ripped his heart into several pieces, leaving him with such a feeling of dread emptiness.

He was truly wanted nowhere.

But he was left with a question, though, a question that left his previous thought fading in and out, because he honestly had no idea what to truly think anymore – _What purpose was he of Odin's?_ It was hard not to see the deep compassion the King of Asgard had for him. As much as he wanted to disagree, Loki could see the emotions and feelings emanating from the AllFather's one good eye, and it left him with such warmth, he truly believed that perhaps he wasn't entirely alone. But the question remained – _Why?_

And though his mind was moving and shifting over thoughts and theories so quickly, it all came to a sudden stop at the sound of a soft knocking at his chamber door. At first, Loki had absolutely no idea what to do. The small Frost Giant didn't know if he should answer the door or not. What if it wasn't the AllFather, but his son, the one who detested everything about him? Or what if it was a guard who did not agree with the King about bringing the son of their enemy into the peaceful Realm and sought to kill Loki before he could marry Thor – though he tried not to think about that too much, because he was still trying to wrap his mind around his current situation, and thinking about marrying that fool was enough to send him into a panic – and unite Jotunheim and Asgard.

"I will not harm you," A soft, comforting voice floated through the door, meeting Loki's ears, and such a voice slowly calmed his nerves – but only slightly. Loki had a feeling that it would take a very long time before he was truly comfortable with where he was at. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever and whoever it was waiting for him –

Immediately jumping to his feet, Loki quickly made his way over to the door his heart thundering in his chest as he fumbled with the lock he secured the second Odin left him alone. Even though the AllFather told him that he was safe, Loki wasn't too keen on taking his word for it just then. But now, standing outside his chambers was the Queen of Asgard, and the last thing the small Frost Giant needed was getting on the bad side of the Royal Family. Thor was one thing – though he was childish and spoiled and a nuisance to Loki already – but Frigga Odinson was another thing altogether.

Finally undoing the lock which held the door firmly shut, Loki grasped the handle and pulled, the huge door opening, revealing the Queen. Upon seeing him, Frigga gave a warm smile, stepping into the room slowly when he moved out of the way, his head bowed in either respect or fear. He was cautious and worried and anxious and afraid, and Frigga didn't know if she should pull him into her arms and comfort him, tell him that everything was going to be alright, that he was safe – honestly, Odin's worry over the poor boy was contagious – or simply let him work through it on his own. It was obvious that he had no history of comfort and relief when he was on Jotunheim, and Frigga had a feeling that he would not respond well if she did what her heart was truly telling her, so it was with great restraint that she clasp her hands together and not reach for him. Instead, she stood in the middle of the room and smiled at him, hoping that her stance would not worry him over an imposing threat.

"Hello, Loki," She finally said, the warmth in her green eyes wrapping around his body, very slowly calming his nerves. She could tell he was relaxing some, though his body remained tense and alert and ready for anything. "I have been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

"… Oh?" He honestly had no idea what else to say to that. Loki didn't know if he should be curious since he had only just met her, or what. Of course, it made sense – the deal had been in place for twenty years. Of course, she would know all about him. The AllFather wouldn't keep him in the dark from her.

"You are just as he described," She took a tentative step closer, her green eyes scanning every inch of his, taking in his appearance. When she was finished studying him, she sighed quietly to herself and shook her head softly before meeting his gaze. "You are so young, yet your eyes speak of wisdom that was acquired by great pain and anguish."

Though she didn't speak it aloud, Loki could practically hear the question that was on the tip of her tongue, in the depth of her soul – _What did they do to you?_ He felt as though he should defend his home, after all, despite everything that had happened it was the only place he knew. Something was holding him back, however, and the small Frost Giant was left to wonder if it was the warmth that was taking ahold of him after being in a cold, wintry hell for so long or something else. Regardless of what it was, Loki found that he was unable to defend the place that had been called his home for all of his life, and so he simply stared back at the Queen, waiting for her to continue.

"How are you, Loki?"

It was a common question, but how it was spoke, the tone of her voice, it become a question within a question. He could lie and say he was fine, he could merely answer how he was faring at that moment, but Loki knew that those were not the answers she sought, that the true question she was asking was how he was doing as a whole. And if he were being honest with himself – which, as of late, he very rarely did anymore – Loki would answer with something like, _'I do not know what to feel. All my life I've been treated like an abomination, have been called as such for as long as I can remember. I felt trapped, like there was no way out, no escape from the hell I was born into, but now … now I have been freed, only to discover that I am to be placed in another hell, where I feel as though I'm going to be lied to and deceived, called a fool for ever believing that I was free. I know not how I feel, only that I am terrified.'_ As much as he wanted to scream it to the heavens, Loki instead took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, preparing an answer that was both respectful and hinting towards his true feelings.

"My father … was not kind," He started, his gaze locked on one of the many tiles that covered the floors of his new chambers. He couldn't hear her moving she was so quiet, but when he saw the hems of her dress getting closer, Loki made himself relax. She was no threat. She would not harm him. He was safe … for now …

"It will take time, but I hope you come to find that we _are_. Despite how you must feel, I hope you come to find that we've been waiting for you for so long. We are your family, Loki," At the sound of her words, Loki looked up. It didn't matter how he felt, everything she had just told him was the truth – he could tell that much. There was no lie or half-truth laced in her kind words, and Loki didn't know if he felt relief at knowing that there was some place he was wanted, or to be disappointed, because the place he wanted to be _wanted_ was in Jotunheim. Regardless, the small Frost Giant swallowed past the lump that was forming in his throat, blinked away at the moisture that was suddenly building behind his eyes, and nodded his head, earning a smile from the Queen that sent his heart skipping a few beats. "Odin would like to see you if you are not busy. I know you must be getting acquainted with your rooms …"

"No, I … I am not," Loki spoke up quickly, shocking himself. He was confused and he needed to think about what he was feeling and what he was going to do, but something inside of him stirred, and he realized that he actually wanted to see the AllFather. "I, uh … I know not where to find him, though …"

"I will take you to him then, my dear one," Frigga said, her voice loving as she reached out slowly and wrapped her hand around his thinner, much colder, one. He flinched at the small embrace, but the Queen merely tightened her hold and rubbed her thumb over his skin, her green eyes looking back into his, hoping to send reassurance. She hated how startled he was, and even though she understood why, it didn't stop the pang in her heart. "Follow me."

For Loki – much to his surprise – the trip from his chambers to the AllFather was actually an enjoyable one, filled with the beautiful voice of the Queen. She spoke of all everything and anything that came to mind, and though most of it happened to revolve around Thor's childhood, Loki couldn't help but admit to himself that child Thor was rather entertaining to listen about. Frigga often spoke of late night adventures throughout the Palace that usually ended with a guard – or three – taking the small Prince to their chambers to deal with. The prospect was funny, the fact that not even the ones who were to protect and guard Asgard couldn't even handle Thor, but a small part of Loki couldn't help but think that in the next few weeks … _he_ would be the one to have to deal with him.

Frigga's Gardens was the next place the Queen took him – _a small detour_, she said as she smiled happily, tugging at his hand, and this time, Loki couldn't help but smile back. He found that he was actually excited to see the wonders of the Gardens, and he couldn't keep the look of awe from his face as he took in the beauty. From the cobblestone paths to the walls of trees to the array of splendid colour the flowers emanated, Loki had absolutely no words to describe how brilliant it was. She had said that the Gardens were a gift from Odin, and the small Frost Giant couldn't help but _not_ be surprised over that. The AllFather was nothing like his father told him.

"You must come to my chambers tomorrow for breakfast. We must talk more then," Frigga spoke up as she led Loki from her Gardens. Throughout the time they had left Loki's rooms, she had yet to let go of his hand, and if she was being honest with herself, she really rather didn't want to.

"I would like that," Loki said, smiling. He didn't want their conversation to end. Though she was doing most of the talking – Loki enjoyed listening more at this point than anything else – he was having such a wonderful time, and the time he had spent with her had done a most wonderful job at distracting him from his current position. "Thank you."

Repeating the simple action she had back in his chambers, Frigga reached out and placed a hand on Loki's cheek, staring at him lovingly before motioning to a huge set of doors before them. "I shall be along shortly," She said before pulling her hand away gently, disappearing around the corner, leaving Loki all alone to stare at the doors, feeling only slightly intimidated.

The guards that were standing on either side of the doors didn't move as he drew closer, taking each step slowly as he prepared himself for what would lay on the other side. He could barely hear the muffled sounds of shouts, and the small Frost Giant had a feeling that it was about him. And as odd as it sounded, Loki was actually grateful that the Queen had left him to enter alone, because – as he took a deep breath and drew his shoulders back – now was the time to make an impression. An odd feeling overcame him as he thought about Thor. He knew that he was in there and he could just recognize his thunderous voice. That voice angered him. That voice belittled him, and as he nodded his head to one of the guards to open the doors, Loki knew that now was the time to put the God of Thunder in his place.

_** I absolutely hate this chapter, and I know that it was most definitely not worth the wait. I cannot tell you how much trouble I had with this. If you can believe it, I've been working on this chapter all week and it's still not to my satisfaction, but I wanted to get it out before classes tomorrow. Please forgive me! The next chapter will be better – I promise! Prepare for lots of Thor and Loki arguments! They will be the center of attention!**_

_** Also, if you haven't, please visit my profile and vote for my poll! It's concerning my stories and updates! Thank you! **_


	6. Chapter 5: The God of Thunder

_** Thank you – **__Ice7__**, **__EvilConcubine__**, **__Ashura__**, **__octavaluna-801__**, **__Lizstyla__**, **__Miravisu__**,**__ superfan8__**, **__blackkitty27__**, **__Arch-Nemesis__**, **__angeleyes2500__**, **__FrostIronandStrawberries__**, **__addicted2sasunaru__**, **__Harushina Neko__**, and **__Leo __**– for all of you wonderful reviews! And thank you to my anonymous reviewer! They all meant so much to me! Fifteen reviews for one chapter makes me so happy! I really appreciate it!**_

~ Chapter 5 – The God of Thunder ~

The storm had yet to reach its peak. With the winds blowing dangerously, the rain fell heavily down onto the streets of Asgard, making the sparkling city look gloomy and desolate. There wasn't a soul outside. Lightning flashed threateningly, and the fear of getting struck down was too overpowering for anyone to take the chance. Instead, the citizens of Asgard were hidden away in their homes, crouched by the fire with their families, and waited for the storm to end, though it didn't seem as it would. The weather outside was not fueled by nature – no, it was fueled out of anger and hate, and the one who controlled it was furious and he did not care who got in the way.

"He is our enemy!" Thor Odinson shouted, his voice booming across the Throne Room. Sparkling blue eyes were locked on his father, his fists clenching and unclenching as he paced back and forth before the stairs that led up to the Thrones. The seat on his father's right was empty, and a small part of Thor was thankful that his dear mother wasn't present to witness his outburst. The thought immediately vanished, though, as he thought of why he was so angry. "Having that Frost Giant here is a risk to all Asgardians in the Realm!"

"He is of no threat."

For not the first time, the God of Thunder was left to wonder why the AllFather seemed so calm. Of course, the man before him wasn't necessarily the King of Asgard at the moment, but simply his father. There were not many present to bear witness to his anger – his closest friends, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and a few noblemen who had been with Odin for as long as he had been King and were of the most trusted. Thor knew that if there were in the presence of others of the Court and the citizens who called Asgard their home, this type of behaviour would not have been acceptable and would have cost him dearly.

"How can you sit there and say such a thing!? You know better than all of us here what a threat they can be to us, and you sit there and allow _him_ to wander around our home unsupervised and unshackled!"

A look of fury flashed in the AllFather's eyes and he stared down at his son. It looked akin to anger – perhaps protectiveness – but the look was gone, hidden away, before Thor had the chance to define it. "Thor. He is not a prisoner. It is in your best interest to keep that in mind. Asgard is his home now."

"For what purpose is he here for, father!? Uniting the kingdoms is a foolish thought if you truly believe good will come of it! And to think that I will ever agree to marry that Frost Giant – I won't do it! I refuse to even touch that disgusting –"

"Enough!" He was on his feet before Thor could even finish that sentence, his feet slamming into the steps as he descended from his Throne being the only sound that echoed around the large room. "You will marry him, because it is in your station to do as such. You may not like it, but as Prince of Asgard, you will do it," His voice had gotten much softer after his outburst, though it continued to hold the authoritativeness of the king he was. Shoulders straight, posture perfect, Odin AllFather stared his son down until Thor had no choice but to look away, his sparkling blue eyes filled with such rage, the lightning and thunder mirrored the hostility. "We have already suffered much death. It is time for a change."

"And you honestly believe that that _Frost Giant_ will cause peace within this Realm?" The hatred that seeped with each word from his son was enough to momentarily baffle the AllFather, enabling Thor's continuation. "I tell you now, father – he will be the undoing of all the work and promise you have put into our peaceful home. _He_ will be the reason why we fall!"

The doors to the Throne Room were suddenly opened, causing both father and son to turn their heads at the new arrival. They had not seen such a look before on the small Frost Giant's face – though Thor had only seen him once several hours before – but it was enough to confuse. It was a pleasant look with hidden meaning evident in his posture. With emerald green eyes reflecting a mischievous glint, the God of Thunder stiffened, preparing himself for whatever would come with their new arrival. Odin, however, merely stood and watched, a look of understanding flickering across his face. The first meeting between the two was not a good one – one that resulting in Loki running from the room after he discovered one of the reasons why he was brought to Asgard. This … this was merely a chance to reevaluate his position, to show his worth.

"You sound so sure of yourself," Loki said, his voice light, a small smirk forming on his pale face. "Is that what you truly think?"

Sparkling blue eyes narrowing dangerously, Thor turned his body to face the approaching form of his enemy. "It is," And his voice, once filled with anger and such hatred, was now powerful and all-knowing. He easily stared down at the Frost Giant, a smirk of his own crossing over his features when he saw that Loki had to look up to meet his gaze.

"Dear, Thor, your head is too thick to know what colours paint your skies," Inwardly laughing, Loki remained still as he allowed his insult to process through the God of Thunder's mind, and when Thor realized what was said to him, he let out an enraged snarl, immediately stepping towards the small Frost Giant in a fit of anger.

"You dare –!"

"Dare is such a competitive word, which is used to show who has more brawn and who is the weak. I do not dare, I … insist," Loki shrugged his shoulders, barely aware of the small audience that held tightly to the confrontation between him and Thor. And if he was aware, the small Frost Giant didn't care. Though he was locked away for most of his life with hardly any interaction from anyone, the rare times that he was confronted, his sharp tongue was able to retort back with just as much frost that coated the skin of the Jotun over once more, earning him the title of Silvertongue. Loki had no fear of losing this fight.

"You speak as though you belong here, Frost Giant," Thor pressed. Though he remained as ridged in posture, his sparkling blue eyes relaxed and actually brightened some. Having not known of Loki's particular skill, he did not know what and who he was getting involved with. Fists unclenching, Thor crossed his muscular arms over his chest and peered down at the small Frost Giant, sneering. "Was it not you who ran from this very room earlier with tears streaming down your face?"

"Anyone who was told that they were to forcibly be married to you for eternity would have done the same thing, I assure you. You are clearly not as special as you make yourself up to be, and I just happen to see through your attempts of self-righteousness."

"Know your place, Frost Giant," A bolt of lightning broke free from the clouds, striking a place outside of the Palace closely, shaking the grounds threateningly. The look on Thor's eyes seemed murderous, and his crossed arms untangled and fell to his sides, those fists clenching back up again as the God of Thunder did his best to control the anger that was building up inside of him, begging to be released. "I am the Prince of Asgard, and I will not be spoken down to by the likes of you."

"The likes of me …" Loki snorted and shook his head, his own anger starting to show through his emerald green eyes. It seemed as though whenever the Thor was angered, Loki was not far behind, and it proved as such seconds later. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough."

"Do you? Alright then," Crossing his arms and taking a step back, Loki motioned forward. "Tell me then. Tell me what you know about me and we'll see if you are correct."

"You're a –"

"Frost Giant, yes, we all know. Try saying something that you haven't yet already."

Only Thor didn't say anything. To be honestly, he didn't look as though he could. The storm – if possible – seemed to get stronger and stronger with each second that passed, and the few people that were inside the Throne Room – not including the AllFather, who stood where he was, his gaze watching the interaction between his two sons with a thoughtful look on his face – shifted nervously on their feet at the change in the air.

Loki glared up at the God of Thunder, his teasing, condescending mood evaporating the longer he stared at Thor. He found himself getting angrier and angrier the longer he stayed silent, and something inside of him seemed to have snapped, because the next thing Loki knew, he had placed his hands on Thor's hard chest and shoved him as roughly as he could. The God of Thunder stumbled back several steps, the look in his eyes darkening even more as he realized what Loki had done. He still didn't do anything, though. He remained silent, and even squeezed his eyes shut when Loki shoved him once more.

"What are you waiting for!?" Loki demanded, the iciness of his voice sending chills down everyone's spines. His breath was coming out in quick pants as he glowered at Thor, hating him even more when he did absolutely nothing. "Go on then, tell them what you know, you bastard!"

"Loki –" Thor finally said his voice considerably softer than what it had been merely minutes prior. He still looked angry, though. Fists were still clenched tightly, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands, but he didn't seem to notice. If anything, Thor seemed to have forgotten that he was so still, his gaze transfixed on the small Frost Giant before him who looked as though he had just noticed him there.

"My father had me confined to my chambers," Loki suddenly said, catching Thor off guard. "Did you know that? He locked me inside and only opened the door when it was time to eat or when it was time for studies. He gave me everything I could ever want, but he never let me outside, barely let me wander the hallways."

He looked down after opening his mouth to respond, only to discover that there was absolutely nothing he could ever say to something like that. It was only for a moment, and when he finally realized that Loki had stopped talking did Thor finally raise his gaze, immediately meeting emerald greens. He had no why, but he … just wasn't angry anymore. He didn't really know what he felt. Exhausted, of course – being angry was not something that was common for someone like Thor, so after exploding and unleashing a hellacious storm, the God of Thunder could feel the fatigue slowly starting to settle in.

"Why?" Thor sound himself asking, shocked. He had no idea when his brain decided to work against his better judgment, but he found the word crossing his lips before he had the chance to stop them.

Loki eyes had taken a faraway look to them, but at the sound of Thor's voice, emerald greens snapped back to sparkling blues. His gaze hardened as his back straightening, retreating back into his solitary. The last thing he wanted was his pity, and Loki would do everything he could to keep it that way. "My father is a bully. You're much like him in that regard. I've spent my entire life getting pushed around by him, and if you honestly think I'm going to sit here and let you do the same to me then you are truly as stupid and as foolish as I originally thought."

He didn't wait for a reply as he turned around and made his way back out of the Throne Room. His idea of making a stand for himself didn't go according to plan, but he felt as though perhaps he had at least showed that he wasn't going to get pushed around and bullied like some commoner. He could hope, anyway.

Musing over what had just transpired the small Frost Giant had no idea he was being followed until it was too late.

_** Oh, my, gosh, does this chapter suck! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me. **___

_** Also, the poll is closing tonight, so if you haven't voted for which story you want me working on for the next month, now is the time to do it! Thanks! **_


	7. Chapter 6: A Friend

_** Thanks – **__octavaluna-801__**, **__EvilConcubine__**, **__Imarriedmalfoy__**, **__eun-nao__**, **__blackkitty27__**, **__Decepticon-silverstreak__**, **__superfan8__**, **__XxcookiesxXxscarexXxmexXx__**, **__Arch-Nemesis__**, **__Polka-Dot__**, **__Ashura__**, **__HappyHateDay__**, **__addicted2sasunaru__**, and **__FrostIronandStrawberries__** – for all of your lovely reviews! They were very much appreciated! **_

~ Chapter 6 – A Friend ~

Heart pounding furiously in his chest, Loki couldn't help the annoyance with himself from rising the more he thought about the memory he allowed to slip while confronting Thor. It was not meant to happen. The goal was to knock the foolish God of Thunder down several pegs, to have him blundering for the words to counteract Loki's, but to no avail. Loki wanted to embarrass him in front of his own people, in front of his own father to quench his revenge. He had spent his entire life being talked about, degraded … hated. And right when he was taken from his home and placed in an entirely different world, Loki found that nothing had changed – the talking and degrading was all the same.

The memory, though … it brought back the uncertainty, the doubt in ever being wanted. It brought back the strange plethora of emotions Loki had regarding the AllFather. Deep down, Loki knew that Odin genuinely cared about him. The look of complete adoration in his one good eye spoke volumes, as did the moisture that built and refused to fall whenever his piercing blue eye gazed upon him. And it made Loki feel so good to know that there was actually someone out there that cared so dearly for him. He had never felt that way before and it left him with warmth deep inside. But as light as it made him feel, Loki couldn't ignore the wariness that resided in the back of his mind that always pushed to the forefront whenever he allowed himself to revel in the new sensation. He now knew why he was on Asgard and why Odin felt so much for him, but he had yet to know what Laufey bargained for him. And the thought alone brought even more questions, the dominant one being '_what possession was more valuable than family?_''

Loki was so lost in his jumbled, chaotic thoughts that he didn't even hear a second set of footsteps coming up behind him until it was too late. He jumped and gasped out in fright when the hand wrapped around his forearm – no matter how gentle. Yanking his arm free, Loki whirled around and faced the man who snuck up on him. Only the person behind him was no man, but a woman.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, it was not my intent to startle you," The woman apologized, bowing her head respectfully.

He felt like he should say something in return, but Loki had no idea what to say. With her hair in a tight hold out of her face, the small Frost Giant could see the sharpness of her structure, yet the kindness of her dark brown eyes. With just a simple glance, Loki could see that her presence was intimidating – of course, a woman had to be to rank so highly amongst the men. Appearance aside, he still had absolutely no idea why she was there.

Seeing the confusion in his emerald green eyes, the woman smiled. "I am Sif. Talk about your arrival has been great. It is a joy to finally put a face to a name."

"Oh," Loki said meekly, unable to come up with anything else to say. He nodded his head in return. "It's a pleasure," She was kind and despite the many weapons she carried on her person, the woman named Sif made no move to take one, which made Loki feel less anxious.

"I had come to congratulate you on what you did back there, but I fear that was not your first encounter."

"With Thor, no, it wasn't," Loki shook his head.

"Thor is …" She mused over the term to correctly describe the God of Thunder, but it was difficult for there were many adjectives that belonged to such a character. "Prideful," She finally decided on, a grin on her lips. "Thor doesn't take well to change."

Snorting, Loki shook his head and couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. It was humourous, the entire thing was. No matter how many times he tried to wrap his head around it, it just ceased to make any sense to him. He was to be married to the God of Thunder, Thor, the brute of a man who had yet to speak a kind word to him since he arrived on Asgard. He was arrogant and rude and cold and hateful and Loki didn't want a single thing to do with him. Only, Loki didn't have a choice in the matter it appeared, because he would be married to him in only a short while. And, oh, did that frighten him. A part of him believed that he could live with being taken and kept on Asgard, to become Odin's second son and heal after the betrayal his real father put him through, but having to marry Thor … having to play the submissive, to _Queen_ to his King … he didn't think he could do it. In fact, he _knew_ he couldn't do it. He would surely be locked away in the depths of the Prison of Asgard, because Loki would kill him.

"Is he always like that?" Loki finally asked a sigh escaping. He didn't want to ask, but he had to be sure, especially since he would probably be seeing a lot more of that in the unforeseeable future. The Lady Sif walked to his side and the two fell into a slow pace as they made their way into a part of the Palace that Loki had never traveled through before. "I cannot see how," Loki continued, his voice taking on an exasperated tone. "The AllFather has been nothing but kind to me and the Queen is wonderful."

"We truly are blessed with just rulers," Sif nodded her head, taking a glance over at the new Prince of Asgard. She could clearly see how strong he was, despite the almost permanent-like pain that laced into whirls of yellows and browns in his otherwise emerald green eyes. Everything must have come at him all at once, and she was left to wonder how he was even able to handle any of it. She wouldn't have had the strength to do such a thing. Just thinking about it taxed her, so she could only imagine how exhausted the small Frost Giant was at that moment. After a minute of studying him, though, she shook her head and returned her gaze forward. "Thor is not cruel. He has a big heart, but sometimes he does not think, and he allows his instincts to take precedents over logic."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Loki slowed to a stop, his eyes falling on the woman by his side, the question forming on his lips. It should have been simple, after all, Loki was exceptionally intelligent, but after such a trying day, he hated to admit it, but his mind was not working on the speed that he was used to. Not only that, but he truly did not understand what the Lady Sif meant.

Understanding his confusion, Sif smiled and stopped beside him. "Though he is the Crowned Prince, Thor is, and always has been, a warrior first. Filled with stories and tales of noble warriors at such a young age, he has taken them to be truth, even though those men were in taverns, drunk off of mead."

"And he believes I am the disgusting runt of a Frost Giant, intent on getting close to the Crown and informing my kin on anything that could be used against the AllFather and his people."

He should have known that. It all made sense now that he thought about it. A small part of Loki actually understood why Thor was so hesitant about the mere thought of tolerating his presence in Asgard, but what he couldn't understand was why he was so angry with Loki when it wasn't even his idea to come in the first place. It was not his idea to be taken from his home, to be betrothed to the Crowned Prince of Asgard, to be thrown into a world he knew nothing about. Though he understood of Thor's loyalties to his Realm, it gave him no right to treat him with such anger and hostility.

Sif gave Loki a sad smile, the gesture only confirming his thoughts. She placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to continue their walk. "I fear that you are correct, but I would not judge him just yet – Thor has always had a knack of surprising everyone at the last minute. Perhaps he shall with you, as well."

"He will have to do something grand to erase what I think and feel of him at this moment, Lady Sif," Loki replied bitterly. All at once, he could feel the exhaustion creeping up, but he pushed it down. He had too much on his mind to even think about sleep. He didn't even know if he could sleep, not matter how tired he was. In fact, Loki was resigned in the fact that sleep would bypass him on that night – new world, new bed, no sleep. That was how it usually worked. "He has left a horrible impression upon me."

"You are very brave to stand up to him as you did. Not many would have the courage to disagree with him even on a good day."

"Someone had to do it," Loki shrugged his shoulders; not at all sorry for the turmoil he may or may not have caused due to his confrontation. "I do not like bullies. I have no place for them anymore."

Casting the Frost Giant a sideways glance, Sif couldn't help but think back to what was said in the Throne Room right before Loki stormed out. He had spoken vaguely about his life back on Jotunheim, and from what she heard, it was not pleasant. Confined to only his chambers, having his tutors and meals brought to him, barely even allowed to walk the hallways outside his rooms … it all sounded horrid.

He could feel her gaze upon him and Loki smiled softy, returning her stare. "You may ask the question that plagues your mind, Lady."

"Forgive me, I just …" Sif took a moment to rearrange her thoughts, to get her mind working once more. The last thing she wanted was to pry, but with an open invitation, she felt as though this was her only chance at getting at least one of her questions answered. "What you said in the Throne Room … about your life on Jotunheim … was it true?"

His eyes darkened some and he broke eye contact with her, choosing instead to stare up ahead of them. They seemed to be walking towards a large balcony that displayed a beautiful view of the Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge, and of the waterfall that fell below it. With the sun setting on such a long day, Loki was granted the sight of pinks and purples and oranges. Down below, people milled around, finishing up the last of their chores before returning home to their families, to enjoy the rest of their night in peace before waking up early in the morning to repeat the same routine. Closing his eyes, Loki found himself back in his old room in Jotunheim, staring down at the Frost Giants that littered the streets. The difference between Asgard and Jotunheim was the lack of order and peace that befell his own Realm. The Frost Giants in the streets were cruel. They stole and killed each other in fights as they battled to take as much food and materials home so they could provide for their families. They had no regard for one another, and the only time they did was when Laufey had need of soldiers. Asgard was much better. There was calmness to the people, an aura of faithfulness and compassion that lacked in Jotunheim.

Lady Sif said nothing as Loki stared down at the people. She could see that his eyes had taken a faraway look to him, and she knew he was thinking back of his home. She stared down at the city of Asgard in much the same fashion as Loki, trying to picture his position. When he finally spoke, she had to strain to hear his words.

"Like I'm sure you've been told Frost Giants are not kind. They seek out pain and they love to take lives," He paused for a moment, looking down at his fingers, clasping them tightly in a nervous habit. "My … my father told me it was for my protection. Jotunheim is a horrible place, and they would not think twice about hurting me. I am not like them. I am a runt among my kind, an abomination."

Despite her silent protest to remain silent, Sif spoke up, her voice soft and full of sympathy. "I'm so sorry. I cannot imagine your pain."

He gave her a small smile, shrugging his shoulders as though it was nothing, but he had a feeling that she could see through his façade. Lady Sif was very perceptive, though she said nothing to call him out on it. "He said it was for my safety that he kept me locked away from the rest of the world. Only now do I know that it was to keep me alive and healthy for this very trade."

The pain was visible to see, and Sif knew that it was time to change the subject. The new Prince of Asgard had already been through so much that day, and she hated herself for even allowing the topic to be brought up in the first place. It was too early for those memories; the wounds were too fresh. Putting on a smile, the Lady Sif reached over and placed her hand on Loki's forearm, gaining his attention. "You must accompany me to the Training Room tomorrow. I would like to introduce you to my fellow warriors," Though he returned her smile, she could tell he was about to decline her offer. Quickly, before he could utter a word, Sif continued. "Before you protest, in coming, you shall bear witness to my victory over Thor."

He laughed the smile now on his face true as opposed to a few seconds ago. Perhaps he should accompany her to the Training Room. Asgard was his home now, and making friends was a part of integrating into his new life. Besides, the Lady Sif was kind enough to take her time and speak with him, and from he could tell, she genuinely seemed as though she liked and respected him – and he in return. Nodding his head, Loki agreed.

_** Okay, I am so in love with this chapter. In my opinion, I did much better on this chapter than I did the last few. But that's entirely up to you. Please review and let me know! **_


	8. Chapter 7: Challenge Accepted

_** Thanks – **__tokidokilove__**, **__EvilConcubine__**, **__blackkitty27__**, **__polka dot__**, **__DivineBarak__**, **__Lizstyla__**, **__Imarriedmalfoy__**, **__HappyHateDay__**, and **__Tarn Vedra 5 __**– for all of your wonderful reviews! And thank you to my anonymous reviewer! They all mean the world to me!**_

~ Chapter 7 – Challenge Accepted ~

Loki wasn't at all expecting to fall asleep that night. There was simply too much to think about, too many feelings and emotions to sort through to even contemplate sleep. It was indeed a shock when Loki laid down that night, only to be awoken the very next morning in the same position by a knocking noise. The sun coming in through the two opened windows and balcony was blinding, and Loki found himself disoriented for several minutes before he realized there was someone waiting for him at the door. Pushing away the many blankets that covered the bed – even as a Prince, he wasn't at all accustomed to such luxury – the small Frost Giant climbed out, drowsily making his way to the door after throwing on a bathrobe he found in one of the closets. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Loki opened the heavy door and the fatigue that claimed his body and mind vanished at the sight of Frigga.

"Forgive me!" Loki exclaimed, his eyes wide in realization. With everything that happened the other day, the small Frost Giant completely forgot about the breakfast he was to have with the Queen. "I overslept, your Highness, I did not mean –"

"Be still, my child," Stepping over the threshold, Frigga cupped Loki's face, the smile on her own sending a ray of warmth flooding through his otherwise cool body. "I am not angry. I would have been surprised if you had attended at such an hour after yesterday's events. That was my fault. Are you well rested?"

Loki took a deep breath and nodded his head, happy and relieved that the Queen was not cross with him for not being at their scheduled breakfast. It wasn't in her nature to get angry or upset often, he could easily see that in her kind eyes, and the small Frost Giant was left to wonder why he even thought that way to begin with. Frigga seemed to notice the plethora of emotions flicker through emerald greens and she was pleased when her new son seemed to relax underneath her fingertips.

She sighed, brushing a hand down the side of his face, pushing a lock of jet black hair behind his ear. "It pains me to see you so frightened … it is as though you have been living in fear your whole life," Her words were soft, barely audible, but the way Loki stilled, his entire body stiffening, the Queen knew her troubled words were heard. And the fact that she was correct hurt just as much. Frigga simply couldn't understand why and how Laufey hated Loki so much. She assumed it had something to do with his pent up anger towards Odin and Asgard, knowing that his only son would one day became an Asgardian. Or perhaps it had something to do with the deal – the AllFather more so. Having the source of the Realm you're responsible for taken away after losing a war, and then having it bargained back for your only son, it must have been the acts of an angry, desperate man. Shaking those thoughts away, Frigga smiled at Loki, brushing the side of his face once more. "You must be hungry, my dear. I cannot recall you eating anything yesterday."

As if hearing her words, Loki's stomach growled, and the small Frost Giant ducked his head down, embarrassed. "Yes, your Highness, I am very hungry."

"Then get cleaned and dressed, and meet me in the Gardens. You do remember how to get there?" Frigga waited until Loki nodded his head before pulling away. "I will see you soon then, my child."

The rest of Loki's morning went surprisingly well. While he was getting dressed and cleaned – he had the worst time figuring out all of the clasps and buttons that made up his new Asgardian attire – Loki told himself that he wasn't going to dwell on what happened to him the day prior. It was foolish to think that he could escape the betrayal that stabbed and prodded at his heart due to his father's hate towards him and from the exile of Jotunheim. It was foolish to think that he could ignore the fear and hesitation that came whenever he was in the presence of the AllFather – not to mention the annoyance whenever Thor was around – but he was trying, and he was aware that it would take time to get comfortable in Asgard, even if there was a huge part of him that yearned for the familiarity that was his frozen prison.

Loki first set out to forget what happened to him by having brunch with the Queen. He still couldn't believe how he was able to sleep and for how long, and he apologized a few more times when he finally found Frigga in the Gardens before she playfully threatened to take away the biscuits Loki found himself constantly reaching for. She was kind and she did a marvelous job at keeping Loki's thoughts from going back to his pain and fear. She regaled him with epic battles between Asgard and its many enemies – carefully straying away from Jotunheim – in such a fashion that the small Frost Giant found himself wanting to know more. Frigga merely smiled and told him that she would show him the library some time.

The day was coming along wonderfully with Frigga that Loki was a bit disappointed when the Lady Sif came over a little after one.

"Forgive me, my Queen, for interrupting," Sif apologized, bowing her head in a respectful manner. "I wished to request Prince Loki's presence for a few hours."

"Ah, yes," Frigga laughed, the sound light and airy, ethereal, and smiled. "Thor told me about a 'battle of strength versus agility.' I trust you are ready?"

"I am," Sif smiled, nodding her head. Her hand instinctively went to the sword attached to her person, but she made no threatening move towards the Queen. "I have trained hard for this moment."

"I have no doubt. You are a very wise warrior. My eldest son has met his match."

"The event is soon then?" Loki asked, looking from the Queen to Lady Sif. He knew of fighting – his entire Realm and its inhabitants yearned for the scent of fresh blood, the sound of bones snapping – but he was unfamiliar with it being a sport amongst the Asgardians. He only assumed as such by the lack of concern from Frigga.

"It is, my Prince," The female warrior nodded her head once more before casting another look towards the Queen. "I only wished to inform you again. I am aware that you are still getting used to your bearings here. The invitation still stands if you so wish to accompany me to the Training Room."

Loki opened his mouth to give an answer, but closed it shortly after, emerald greens finding emerald greens. She seemed to understand his hesitation, because she leaned in and kissed his forehead before standing to her feet, giving Loki and Sif a kind smile, excusing herself, saying that the AllFather needed to speak with her anyway and that they should enjoy the rest of their day. The pair watched as the Queen strolled down one of the many paths towards the Palace, occasionally stopping to smell flowers Loki had never even seen before. They watched until Frigga was out of sight, and only then did the small Frost Giant follow the female warrior in the direction of the Training Room.

"I'm sorry if I disrupted your time with the Queen, my Prince," The Lady Sif said, speaking for the first time since they started moving.

Shaking his head, the small Frost Giant offered her a smile before clasping his hands behind his back, not entirely sure what to do with them. After twenty years of solitary, after witnessing the cruelty that was Jotunheim, after watching the extent his kind would go to, to get what they wanted, Loki found himself drifting from them, putting barriers around to stay protected. And while he didn't entirely trust the female warrior, he was comfortable enough around her to drop his guard, which was a rare feature from someone he had only met a day prior. A small part of Loki felt as though it was progress, that maybe him being in a new world meant starting a new life with different attributes. "Do not worry. I was looking forward to this. And please – call me Loki. I feel as though we shall be spending a great deal of time together. It's best we address one another by our proper names, yes?"

A pleasant, comfortable conversation fell between the pair as they slowly made their way to the Training Room with Loki asking questions about his new friend – how she became a warrior and the like. While listening to her tale of the struggle Lady Sif went through to get where she was at, the small Frost Giant was found in awe, and immediate respect for her and her many learned talents blossomed. Of course, he tried not to acknowledge the fact that Thor was the main reason she was even granted the chance to become a warrior. Loki was certainly not ready to think kindly upon the God of Thunder just yet.

With the pair's conversation going so well and so effortlessly, Loki and Sif found that the walk to the Training Room was a quick one, and both were mildly disappointed that they had to put their talk on hold. With a smile, the Lady Sif told Loki to walk through the huge oak doors and find a seat at the benches that were along the outside of the actual field while she went to find Thor. Wishing her good luck, they parted ways, Loki following her instructions. He was a bit nervous about walking in there all alone – he didn't want to get caught up around the wrong people who happened to know who and what he was – but the small Frost Giant shook his head and refused to allow those worries to plague his mind. Today he was focused on _not_ focusing on his worries and fears. He found that, after several minutes of sitting and watching the fights that were already happening on the field, he was actually having a good time. His morning had started wonderfully with Frigga, and it was only getting better with his newfound friendship with the Lady Sif.

But, of course, with Loki's luck, everything had to turn downhill at some point – that point being Thor. The brute of a God came out from a set of doors on Loki's left, sparkling blue eyes searching the benches that lined the field, until he found what – or more specifically, _who_ – he was looking for. And when his eyes found his target, his shoulders straightened, his gaze darkened, and Thor marched the distance over, stopping directly in front of the object of his aggression.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Thor demanded, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. His chest was heaving, and it had nothing to do with the effort he was putting into his training. Sparkling blue eyes that were meant for happiness only expressed anger and hate as he glowered down at Loki.

"I was invited," The small Frost Giant retorted back, his gaze mirroring Thor's, though the rest of his posture made him appear as though he was bored.

"You are not welcome. Leave now."

"Well, obviously I'm wanted since _I was invited to be here_," Rolling his eyes, Loki waved Thor off. He was aware of the actions he was taking – as much as Thor angered him to no extent, Loki was still terrified that perhaps Odin had made a mistake in thinking that the small Frost Giant was in fact the one he held that night in Jotunheim, and that Loki's actions now would be used against him when the AllFather realized said mistake – but at the moment, he honestly didn't care. "I am not bothering you, so just go back to blundering around like the fool that you are."

"That's rich coming from the abomination that doesn't even belong here," Thor shot back, his voice rising.

Shocking everyone who happened to be listening to their argument – he realized that the mere presence of Thor brought about unwanted attention – Loki stood up and actually laughed in Thor's face. He shook his head and smirked. "Oh, bravo – I see your tongue and brain have finally decided to come together to create retorts that are actually worth my time."

"It is in your best interest to listen to my words," Thor's voice suddenly dropped, his words only meant for Loki. He took a threatening step forward, the God of Thunder left but a few inches of distance between them as he stared Loki down. If he wasn't so angry at the moment, the small Frost Giant would have immediately increased the space to separate them. "Despite how much we may loathe the idea, we are to be married. Perhaps it is time you get acquainted with your new role. After all, you are to be my _queen_. You'd do well to obey my commands now or I might not be too kind when we are bound together for eternity."

No words could come together and properly define what Loki was feeling as he stared up at Thor. A small part of him actually believed that he hated his father for all that he was putting him through, but now, as Loki glared at the God of Thunder, he could finally come to terms of the fact that he absolutely, truly _hated_ Thor Odinson. Never in his life had he wished harm upon someone, but at that moment, Loki honestly wished to harm Odin's eldest son, to put his bare hands on him and completely destroy him. He was so angry – so utterly enraged – over what Thor said, over his insulting words, that he was shaking.

When he finally found his voice, it was jolting with barely controlled anger. "You are lucky you are fighting someone today. Otherwise I'd go down there and _kill_ you for what you just said to me."

"Is that the best you have for me, Frost Giant? That's the best you could come up with?" He was grinning down, a proud smirk on his face at causing such anger and hostility in Loki. "I see you've finally shown your true colours of a Jotun. What's stopping you, though – surely not my fight with Sif? You're a coward, as is your kind. If you wish to kill me, _Loki_, come do it. What say you?"

_** Ugh, I am so sorry for such a late update. School has been torturous. **_

_** My thoughts on Thor while writing the last part of this chapter: "Oh, no, he didn't!"**_

_** This is by far my favourite chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and let me know what you guys think!**_


	9. Chapter 8: A Set Date

_** Oh, wow! Thank you – **__EvilConcubine__**, **__octavaluna-801__**, **__VasilisaTheAngel__**, **__HappyHateDay__**, **__Decepticon-silverstreak__**, **__Mikase__**, **__polka dot__**, **__juls-emo__**, **__Tarn Vedra 5__**, **__FrostIronandStrawberries__**, **__Jasmine A. Roberts__**, **__silent woods__**, and **__Kiku90 – __**so much for those amazing reviews! And thanks to my anonymous reviewer, as well! I cannot express how happy I am that you guys love this story! And you got me over a hundred reviews, and we're not even ten chapters in! Again, thank you so much! I am beyond excited about this! Please continue to send me your lovely reviews!**_

~ Chapter 8 – A Set Date ~

"What say you?" Thor repeated for the second time when the small Frost Giant had yet to move. His entire body was still, the only part of him moving was his chest, which heaved up and down in time with his breathing. It was obvious that he was angry, and Thor was pleased that he was able to goad such a reaction out of Loki, because _he_ was angry, _he_ was unhappy with the situation that was forced upon him in such a manner. The AllFather not once asked him how he felt or what he thought about the deal that was made twenty years ago. He not once asked him what he thought of the Frost Giant. So, yes, he was angry. He was absolutely furious. And if goading the abomination into fighting him would relieve just a bit of that fury Thor had suppressed inside of him for so long … then so be it. "Come on, you coward! Fight me!"

He had to have known what Thor was doing from the very beginning – the look in those sparkling blue eyes spoke of a cry yet to be heard – but that was no reason why he was blaming it all on Loki, even if he did understand why. Regardless, the God of Thunder was cold and cruel to him, making him feel worthless and pathetic. And they had yet to spend more than ten minutes together! A little voice in the back of his head told Loki to just walk away, to back off and not engage him in a fight he desperately wanted, but a more dominant voice pierced his ears, reminding the small Frost Giant of every insult, of every derogatory word sent his way by Thor, and all restraint he might have used to walk away was gone, vanished, because – like Thor – Loki was just as angry, and he craved a fight to relieve the anger that was boiling deep within, threatening to overtake him – and it did.

Loki struck first, his clenched fist flying out, catching Thor right on the jaw, the force of the hit causing him to stumble back several steps, a look of shock crossing over his features. Thor did not expect Loki to fight him, even though he craved it, but he had and he was and Thor could feel the welcoming sensation of adrenaline kicking in. He laughed before taking a swing himself, his laughter coming to an abrupt halt when the small Frost Giant ducked, his clenched fist flying out once more, connecting with the God of Thunder's nose. He didn't get the chance to recover, because the second after he punched him, Loki's foot shot out, slamming hard into Thor's chest. And then Loki was tackling him, pounding the God of Thunder into the ground, unleashing his fury in punches. He didn't care what he hit so long as he was connecting to some part of Thor's anatomy. The grunts he heard allowed him the knowledge that he was inflicting pain.

But then he was suddenly knocked off of Thor by a heavy blow to the side of his head, and before Loki knew it, the God of Thunder was on top of him. Large hands grabbed for his wrists and, despite his struggle, the small Frost Giant found that he could not pull free when Thor pinned his wrists to the ground above his head. They were both completely out of breath, but the adrenaline that was pumping through their veins was enough to keep the exhaustion away for the time being. A bruise was already forming on Thor's jaw, a purplish-red colour clear on the otherwise bronze skin and, with a little adjusting – Thor shifting his hold to where he held down Loki's wrists with just one hand – the God of Thunder brushed the mark with his thumb, a wicked look on his face. He looked smug as he placed a clenched fist on the ground beside Loki's head and, as he leaned down, the grip he had on the small Frost Giant's wrists intensifying to the point where he hissed in pain when he tried to jerk free, Thor laughed softly, arrogantly.

"You're good … but I've fought better."

"Who said I was done?"

With a little maneuvering, Loki kicked his leg up, the shout of pain a very clear indication that he hit his intended target. Jerking his wrists free, Loki punched Thor hard in the face, his head snapping to the side, blood spewing from his parted lips. And then the small Frost Giant was on his feet, side-stepping an angry blow from the one person he hated almost as much as his father. He couldn't dodge all of Thor's blows – one particular punch to the stomach had him doubled over, gasping for air, almost falling over in the process – but Loki was excellent at deflection, using his quickness to his advantage against Thor's bulky frame. But sometimes he wasn't able to avoid Thor's bulk and – despite his look – the small Frost Giant found that he was shockingly quick on his feet, as well. Letting out a surprised yelp, Loki felt himself getting slammed into the nearest wall, the air knocked out of him. Though he was fast to recover, the God of Thunder's strength came into play. Trapped between Thor and the wall – Thor was standing a lot closer to him, which prevented him from kicking out like he did before – Loki could do nothing, but glare hatefully.

"What is your game here, Frost Giant!?" The God of Thunder questioned, his face pressed closely to Loki, his heavy breath blowing at long, black hair. Sparkling blue eyes studied emerald greens, trying to see what lied beyond. Loki was a pro at hiding his thoughts and feelings, and his inability to discover his motives did not sit well with the God of Thunder. Letting out a snarl at the silence he got in reply, Thor pulled Loki away from the wall, only to slam him against it once more.

"Thor, enough of this," The Lady Sif called from a distance, desperation clear in his tone. The last thing in the world she wanted was for the two Princes to kill each other. On any other given day, Sif would have immediately jumped into the fight to try to separate them, but for the past few weeks, she had begun noticing a change within the God of Thunder, a darkness that had settled over him since being told of the deal and the arranged marriage. The female warrior knew he was angry, just like she knew Loki was, and it was only a matter of time before the two snapped. It was wise to just stay back, call for the AllFather, and wait it out.

"I want to know what he is scheming!" Thor shouted back to the Lady Sif, not taking those sparkling blue eyes off of the small Frost Giant he held tightly to.

But despite his grip, Loki easily ripped himself out of Thor's grasp, placing both hands on the God of Thunder's chest, and – using all of the strength he had within him – shoved Thor away from him. He was sent to the ground, a shocked, yet angry expression crossing his countenance. He went to get up, but Loki knocked him back down to the ground just as the doors to the Training Room flew open, but neither was playing much mind. All Loki could even think about was bashing Thor's head in. After all of the accusations, after all of the insults, the small Frost Giant had had enough. He could take it no longer.

"Scheming, you think I'm scheming, you pathetic –"

"Loki that is enough," The AllFather called, his voice booming, easily gaining the attention of the two Princes. His piercing blue eye stared at his two sons, an unreadable expression on his face. "You are done here."

"No, I have had it!" Loki snapped, lashing his anger and frustration out on the King of Asgard. The guards that had accompanied Odin shuffled around nervously, as though they did not know if they should protect the AllFather from him or stay back until word was given. Loki sent them a chilling glare before focusing it back on Odin. "You cannot and will not force me to have any relations to this pathetic imbecile you call a son!"

"You dare speak to my father and king in such a fashion!" Thor was on his feet now, his fists clenching and unclenching on their own accord. The fury was practically radiating off of him, and only then, deep in the back of his mind, did he realize that the thunder clapped angrily outside the Palace of Asgard, the heavy pelts of rain hitting the glass of the windows forcefully.

"HE IS NOT MY KING!"

He had not meant to speak the words of what he was thinking aloud for fear of what would become of him, but Loki found that, despite how kind the AllFather was being to him, Laufey and Jotunheim were still the more dominant pieces that refused to leave his mind. And it was as though everything suddenly seemed to click inside of him. It was as his father always told him – _they will use you and they will do all that they can to take from you until you have nothing left to offer them._ He was merely there for Odin's benefits and nothing more. Odin did not care, he did not want a relationship between himself and Loki – all the AllFather wanted was an end to something he could not accomplish on his own, and the small Frost Giant would not be that piece.

Taking a shaky breath, Loki looked down, trying to calm himself before he meant the piercing gaze of Odin. "You are not my king," His voice shook dangerously as he spoke, but he did not stop. The AllFather needed to know where he stood and how unwilling he was to the situation that was forced upon him. "And you are not my father. You never will be. My father is Laufey, King of Jotunheim, and my allegiance is to him."

Not a word was spoken, not even from Thor, who only stared at him with an expression that was a mixture between anger and shock, as though he could not believe Loki had said what he did. It was reckless on his part and stupid, and it would probably cost him his life, but Loki did not care. If anything, he would welcome death with open arms if it meant he was free from the hell he was forced into. But what truly unnerved the small Frost Giant was the emotionless face emanating from the AllFather. He did not know if he was angry or upset or disgusted, and that alone not only frightened Loki, but it angered him, as well. Did he think he was joking? Was he not being taken seriously? He spoke nothing but the truth and he demanded the respect of an answer, an action, a repercussion, anything!

"Is that how you truly feel?" Odin finally asked his voice full of the power a true king would possess. He stared at the small Frost Giant, unsure of what to do with him, but fully aware that action had to be taken soon in order to keep the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim.

"You took me from my home, my family, from the only place I have ever known. I will always hate you for that. So, yes – that is how I feel."

"Very well," The AllFather nodded his head before addressing the guards who were still standing around him, looking more alert now that they knew they were standing before an enemy and not an ally as they had previously thought. "Leave us," He commanded and, after a moment's hesitation, the ten guards slowly took their leave, none at all comfortable with leaving their King and Prince alone with a Frost Giant. A kind, but stern look was sent to the Lady Sif, and she, too, hesitated before bowing respectfully – casting a sad look in Loki's direction – and leaving the Training Room after the guards. Once alone, the AllFather sighed and stepped forward, his piercing blue eye meeting the emerald greens that looked so much like his Queen's. "I cannot allow your disobedience to disrupt with my plans, Loki. There is too much depending on this, which is why … you are to marry Thor tomorrow night."

He was expecting to be dragged to the dungeons of Asgard and flogged. He was expecting – and hoping – to be carted back to Jotunheim in chains. He was expecting anything but that, which was why his mouth dropped, a shocked, almost terrified look crossed his face. He involuntarily took a step back, his head shaking in disbelief. "… What?"

"I will not allow my Realm to live under the fear of war for not a day longer. You will remain in your chambers until you are sent for."

"You cannot –"

"I can and I will!" Odin snapped, causing the small Frost Giant to flinch violently, emerald green eyes flashing in fear. And as much as the King of Asgard wanted to apologize and protect him from his insecurities, he knew that he could do no such thing until the deal was complete. He truly did not want it to go this way – he had hoped that Loki would agree and learn to understand the reasons as to why he was brought to Asgard, but that was not the case. As much as he disliked it, the fate of Asgard was the first priority. He would have to make Loki understand soon enough. "You _will_ remain here. You _will_ marry my son. And you will _never_ return home. Do you understand?" He received nothing, but silence. "I said _do you understand_!?" Silence … "You will be escorted to your chambers. There will be a guard stationed outside your rooms to ensure you did not leave. If you require anything, ask, and he will determine if you are befitting of it. Go now."

And he did, slowly. He could feel his heart in his throat, his eyes blurring due to the tears he refused to allow to fall until he reached the safety of his rooms – if they were that any more. He felt as though his entire world was falling apart, and he did not know if he would be able to survive it, not anymore. He was in a strange Realm – an enemy Realm – where he was the outcast. There was no one he could trust, no one who could save him. And when he finally reached his chambers, when the guard held the door open for him and he stepped in, only when the door closed and locked did he lean against it, slowly sliding down, his legs giving out on him as he completely and utterly broke.

"You will force me to marry our enemy?" Thor asked when he was left alone with his father. His voice was hard, yet soft, his eyes full of the fury he wished to unleash. "He should be killed for what he said."

"The fate of our Realm rests on this marriage!" Odin shouted his piercing blue eye glaring daggers at his son. "You will marry him and the two of you will unite our kingdoms!"

Thor looked down, closing his eyes as he clenched his fists so tightly, they broke the skin, a thin trail of blood falling from his closed hands. "Yes, father."

"And until I deem it, you will not be made King until you have matured. You are a vain, cruel boy, and that is not befitting of a crown." And with that, the AllFather turned away from his eldest son and stormed out of the Training Room, leaving Thor standing in the middle of the field.

_** First of all, I hope the fight scene wasn't too terrible. I felt like I was repeating a lot of stuff, but overall, I hope I did alright for my first fight scene. **_

_** Secondly, I'd like to thank **_loki-laufeyson-of-asgard _**for helping me with the second part of this chapter! This lovely lady helped me figure out what to do after the fight scene, because I was completely at a loss. Also, if you haven't checked out any of her amazing stories, you seriously need to. And while you're at it, check out **_FrostIronandStrawberries_**, as well. **_

_** And thirdly, the poll is back up for which story you want me to continue. next To be honest, I'm thinking about randomly selecting the next one, writing a chapter or two, and then moving on to another. I need to get a good lot of my stories updated, so I might just go nuts and write something for all of them, force something out of me, I don't know. Regardless, I'd still like to know which one you are most interested in, so I can focus most of my attention there. **_

_** Also, I'm sorry if my Loki is jumping all over the place. One chapter I have him thinking Asgard will be good for him, he starts getting attached to people, and then all of a sudden, he's pledging allegiance to Jotunheim. I hope I made it clear that Loki is incredibly confused and unsure of what he should feel after all that's happened to him, so I hope you sort of got that while you were reading. If not, now you know.**_

_** As always, please continue to review! You have no idea how inspirational and motivational your reviews are to me, so please keep them coming! **_


	10. Chapter 9: To Change Fate

_** Thanks – **__juls-emo__**, **__Lizstyla__**, **__Tarn Vedra 5__**, **__HappyHateDay__**, **__octavaluna-801__**, **__Polka dot__**, **__Maru de Kusanagi__**, **__FrostIronandStrawberries__**, **__lukakoolarigato__**, **__Dark-Angel-Princess 01__**, and **__Saint Thomas Hunter__** – for your wonderful reviews! And thanks to my anonymous reviewer! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I was so worried about it!**_

~ Chapter 9 – To Change Fate ~

He felt … strange, as though he had no control over anything that was happening around him. After Loki was dismissed and escorted back to his temporary chambers, Thor stood there and took his father's words to heart, angry at himself, because he knew how true they were – he was just too stupid to open his eyes and see it. Regardless of this new epiphany, the God of Thunder was still furious about the position he was in, still enraged over having to marry and be married to a Frost Giant for all eternity. He was angry at his father for forcing it upon him, for saying those cruel things to him, despite the truth that they held. Thor felt conflicted, confused, guilty, and he felt as though he needed to set things straight, not only for the sake of himself and the AllFather, but for Asgard, as well, because – regardless if he was ready to be King or not – that was the Realm he was to one day rule, and the good people needed to know that they were well taken care of.

He spent all afternoon, all night, and all of the next morning trying to figure out what to say. Thor was never one for words, which was why it was such a daunting task, but – as the God of Thunder made his way to his parent's quarters – he felt as though he would be able to express his thoughts in a way they would be able to understand. At least, that was what Thor hoped.

"Hello, my son," Frigga greeted when she opened the door and found Thor standing there, an uncomfortable look on his face. She had known he would come, had known that – despite his quick temper and forced hand – he would do the right thing. Ushering her son into the rooms, Frigga closed the door before pulling him into her arms, pressing a kiss to his stubble cheek. Emerald green eyes took in her first born. He looked a lot like her, but the one thing he and Odin shared so fiercely was the love they held for their home and the determination for wanting to do right by it. And that was why she knew he would come. "Your father is on the balcony."

Smiling sheepishly, Thor laughed quietly, awkwardly, before nodding his head. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Thor," She put a hand on his cheek before turning away. "I will leave you both to talk. I must be off."

"Where are you to go?" Thor asked curiously, furrowing his brow.

The look Frigga gave him answered that question, and a wave of both anger and apprehension crashed into Thor, though he did well to hide that evidence from his mother. He should have known that was where she would be going. A lesser part of him was jealous of her will to get close to the Frost Giant, to want to make him feel welcome and at home, but the more dominant part was still conflicted, defaulting him to express the reactions that usually came about when in the presence of the Frost Giant.

Frigga knew her son well, could see the plethora of emotions flicker across his countenance, and though her eyes sharpened some, sending Thor a stern look, she continued on like she hadn't noticed the change. "Loki has been put into a world that of which he knows not. I do not want him to feel like he is all alone."

"I understand, mother," Thor nodded his head.

"Go speak with your father now. You have much to talk about."

And then she was gone, leaving Thor to build up the courage to talk to Odin about what happened yesterday, about what was said, and about what he felt he needed to do to make things right. He knew it would not happen overnight, but Thor was strong-willed and, once he set his mind to something, it was impossible for him to give up. With that in mind, the God of Thunder turned and headed towards the balcony where Frigga said Odin would be.

The air was cool, but not unpleasant, when Thor stepped outside. His father was standing tall, looking out at Asgard, his one piercing blue eye taking in the majesty that was the Realm Eternal. "Father …" He called out hesitantly. To his horror, the words he wished to say to his father vanished, leaving him opening and closing his mouth in a vain attempt to recover the words that were lost to him. " … I am truly sorry," He could think of nothing else.

The AllFather was silent for the longest time after Thor spoke, his body unmoving as he continued to stare vastly over the City of Asgard. Eventually, though, after several agonising minutes that sent Thor's heart racing, Odin turned his one good eye on him, motioning Thor to join his side. He didn't turn away as his eldest son came beside him and stared at what took place before him, at the people who carried on their daily duties. Odin was more preoccupied with taking in his son, at his boy who was no longer that, but a man. The years came and went so quickly. It was a cruel trick, time was.

"When I first held you in my arms twenty-one years ago, I had so many dreams for you, so many plans," He finally started. "Thor …" He waited until sparkling blue eyes met his before continuing. "_This_ was never my plan for you. I had to leave you and your mother months after you were born to go to war and, when I returned home, everything had changed."

"What happened?" Thor asked in a soft voice.

"When I walked into the Temple, I found a baby – small for a Frost Giant's offspring – abandoned."

Thor knew of who his father was speaking of, and his body clenched, teased. "Laufey's son …"

"Laufey's son," Odin confirmed with a nod. He sighed tiredly, bracing his hands on the balcony's ledge, hunching slightly. "You will never understand what overcame me when I picked up that child, at least not until you have your own. Holding that child made me think of you, about how much I missed you, loved you. I fell in love with Loki in those seconds and I hated how quick Laufey was to abandon him."

Sparkling blue eyes stared in wonder at their father. It wasn't so much the words that convinced Thor of their honesty – it was the depth of feeling that expelled from the AllFather, the love that emanated from him. It was a distant memory that remained at the forefront of his mind for twenty years. It was a father's longing, a protective desire to ensure safety and happiness that had haunted him for all those years.

"He was not meant to live through the night. I have never been so angry, so disgusted. I couldn't bear the thought of you being in such a position, so I did not understand how Laufey could do such a terrible thing."

"Why did you make the deal then? Why not take him home and raise him as your own?" Thor questioned, truly curious. Would it not be simpler?

"This is what you must understand, my son, for it is the most important lesson any prince must grasp before they can be King," Odin turned to Thor, making sure he was open and ready to hear his next words. "It is no fun being a king. Not only are you to defend the Realm you are sworn to protect, but you are to ensure peace and prosperity. The Realm, your people … they are _always_ to come first, even before your own family. Do you understand?" Hesitance resided in Thor's eyes, and Odin put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. He continued on, his voice gentler. "I did not wish to fight. Too many good men – warriors – died for our safety and nothing was done. There was too much hate between Laufey and I, and nothing would ever stop it from consuming us. I took from him, his power, and knew that the child in my arms would one day return to me and my family. I did the only thing I could think of to save him and give us peace."

Understanding dawned in Thor's eyes, his lips parting as the weight of what Odin said pressed down on his shoulders. His heart started pounding in his chest, sparkling blues widening in shock. "_We_ are to ensure the peace, unifying Asgard and Jotunheim?"

"That was the plan, yes," Odin nodded his head sadly, turning his piercing blue eye back to what was happening below them. Hundreds of Asgardians were living their lives, unaware of what was being decided within the House of Odin.

"Was …?" Thor cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow, unsure of what his father meant. "Is that not the plan, why he and I are betrothed?"

"What I have asked of you, what I put over you before you were even aware of what went on around you … it was unfair, and I should have never done such a thing to you. If getting married to Loki is not what you want then it will not be done," Odin sighed tiredly once more, finally looking back at Thor, at the conflicted, half hopeful look on his face. "I will leave the decision up to you. If you so choose it, the wedding will take place at sunset, but if you do not wish to marry him," Odin paused for a moment, making sure that his words were received and understood before continuing. "I will not force you."

And he didn't. Odin didn't say another word to him. In fact, after placing a hand on the back of his neck and giving it a gentle squeeze, the AllFather left Thor to his thoughts, giving him room. The last thing he wanted was to make Thor feel as though his presence was there to somehow influence his decision. He wished his father had stayed, though, because the thoughts that evaded and took over his mind were not what Thor wanted to think about. The decision was an easy one to make – he didn't want to marry Loki, didn't really want anything to do with the Frost Giant. Just the mere thought of him still sent Thor's blood boiling, his fists clenching, and when he thought about what happened between them yesterday …

But he could clearly see the look of disappointment on his father's face when he stopped the fight. He could remember seeing how hard he worked at making sure everything was ready and prepared for Loki's arrival days ago. What would it all be for if he said no? Not only that, he was to be King someday. The rest of his life would be dedicated to Asgard and its people. And though he was a warrior at heart, Thor knew of the tolls of war – could see it on worn men's faces, could hear it in their voices when tales were told. The irresponsible side of him wanted to just say no, to go back to the way things were before the small Frost Giant came and turned everything upside down. He was happy with the way things were, and now that Loki was in the picture, everything seemed to be in disarray. But for the chance of peace, the chance to change fate, to be the type of King his father will look up to and be proud of …

Leaning against the ledge of the balcony, closing his eyes and allowing the sun to wash over and warm his bronze skin, Thor sighed deeply. He couldn't believe what he was getting married in less than three hours.

_** I know I said that this would be the chapter where they get married, but I felt as though I needed to shine some light on what Thor was feeling and thinking about all of this. I didn't want to just imply what he was going through, because this story is about him just as much as it's about Loki, so I hope it didn't suck for you guys. **_

_** Also, I'm so sorry for taking so long updating this! Christmas Break got in the way and I just didn't feel like doing anything, and now I'm starting back on college, so yeah. Seriously, feel free to attack me via messages if you have to. I'm sure that'll get my butt in gear.**_

_** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know how I'm doing. **_


	11. Chapter 10: Forever is a Long Time

_**Thank you – **__Decepticon-silverstreak__**, **__Arch-Nemesis__**, **__Dark-Angel-Princess 01__**, **__EvilConcubine__**, **__juls-emo__**, **__Tarn Vedra 5__**, **__HappyHateDay__**, **__addicted2sasunari__**, **__polka dot__**, **__Tony's-Loki__**, **__Kissimi__**, **__ShoelessKayla__**, **__Nekokoa__**, **__lukakoolarigato__**, **__aku02__**, and **__Kekeh __**– for your amazing reviews! I can't believe I got so many!**_

~ Chapter 10 – Forever is A Long Time ~

He had a feeling that staring wouldn't end well for him, especially with _who_ he was staring at. And he didn't even know why he was, to be honest. After much searching, Thor found himself standing under a large tree, leaning against the hard bark with his arms crossed, waiting for Loki to finish bathing. He had been standing silently for a full twenty minutes – two hours after he made the monumental decision to carry out his father's intentions – before a quick glance at the sky told him they could waste no more time. Pushing himself away from the bark of the tree, Thor made his way over to the guard that was positioned just a short distance from the freezing stream. He smiled lightly when he recognized the guard to be one of his dear friends, and he chuckled when he saw Loki's shirt and towel hung over one of his arms.

"The great Fandral, one of Asgard's finest warriors, transformed into a towel rack," His grin widened at the half-hearted glare he got in return. "How has this come to be, my friend?"

"I have been tasked by the King himself to keep watch over our new Prince – not that you would know anything about that," Fandral's expression mocked hurt, though his friendly eyes reflected his jest. "I have not seen nor heard of you in days. I thought you had forgotten all about me!"

"Forgive me. Much has happened," Thor replied and, though he wore a small smile, a great deal was conveyed in those few words. Nothing else was said as the two looked back to Loki, who was lazily swimming through the frigid water. He sighed. "Has he caused you trouble?"

Fandral shook his head. "He has caused no trouble, though he grows wary whenever I draw near. I have kept my distance as I see you have, as well," When Thor sent him a confused look, Fandral chuckled. "I have been asked to protect the Prince of Jotunheim. Did you not think I would not notice you standing under that tree watching?" He smirked and raised a brow in mock question.

Thor laughed and clasped a hand over Fandral's shoulder. "The King made a wise choice appointing you this task, my friend."

"Thank you, my liege. Now prepare," He said, looking towards the freezing stream. "You have been spotted."

The calm, carefree mood that he acquired in those few minutes were now breaking away, his old feelings of dread and desolation resurfacing, bringing to light what he was there for. He knew it would not bode well for the small Frost Giant and, after what happened the last time they were together, Thor was rather anxious to see how he would react after he told Loki the news.

"I will relieve you now," Thor finally said. "I will make sure he is safely returned to his rooms."

"Are you certain that is what you wish to do?"

"Do you not think I can reign in my temper?"

"I am more worried about what he will do once he gets his hands on you again. Small as he may be for a Frost Giant, you have your hands full."

Before Thor could say anything in return, Loki's cold, hard, angry voice rang out, and both men found themselves turning in his direction. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Neither Fandral nor Thor seemed to be able to possess speech in that moment, their jaws slacked open just slightly as they watched Loki emerge from the water. Though the sun was slowly descending further in the sky, there was enough light to cast over the small Frost Giant's pale skin, capturing and illuminating the water droplets as they slid down Loki's body, disappearing under his breeches. Apparently, he did not trust enough to fully disrobe.

Catching himself, Thor blinked and cleared his throat as he tried to unscramble the mayhem that was his scattered thoughts. And in doing so brought Fandral out of the daze he fell into. Looking away, the guard handed Thor Loki's shirt and towel.

"I'll, um … Thor, Prince Loki," Fandral bowed to each of them in turn before quickly making his way back to the Palace.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Loki demanded once more, his voice forceful. He was glaring at Thor, his emerald green eyes full of unconcealed rage.

Thor paused for a moment before stepping forward – ignoring Loki's sudden flinch when he got close – holding out the towel for him to take and dry off. When Loki snatched it out of his grasp and took a huge step back to put some distance between them, Thor began.

"I spoke to father about our situation."

"Why should I care?" And he honestly didn't. What would the point be? He was a prisoner, would be no matter what. Anything that they decided wouldn't benefit him in the least.

Thor sighed and just made the decision to tell him. He held out the shirt and motioned for Loki to follow him. He did so after a moment's hesitation, but he looked none the pleased with following any of Thor's orders. They walked in silence most of the way to Loki's rooms, Thor trying to figure out how to best put in words the conversation he shared with his father. There would be anger, he knew, but he hoped he could manage the severity of it. Somehow he doubted he'd be able to accomplish that.

"He made a mistake thinking he could force us to marry. He now knows that it was not right to do so."

"… What are you saying?"

"Instead of forcing my hand, he gave me a choice – either we can do what he originally intended for us to do and marry, or we can find other means of uniting our Realms."

Logic flew out the window after Thor spoke those magnificent words, and Loki couldn't help but smile genuinely – an actual, true smile, probably the only real smile he ever meant in his entire life. A relieved laugh forced its way up his throat without him meaning to, but Loki couldn't help it. A tiny part of him actually wanted to embrace Thor, because he knew that he was also against them getting married, against binding themselves to one another for the sake of two worlds that would never truly be at peace. Just as soon as the thought of hugging Thor crossed his mind, he quickly pushed it aside, choosing instead to focus on the more dominant part of his being, to focus on the one sensation he never thought he'd ever have the privilege of experiencing – _happiness_.

His entire body felt alive and invigorating. His heart was thumping wildly against his ribcage, his blood pushing and coursing through his veins. It was a silly notion, but Loki actually thought that everything might actually be alright. Maybe he was trapped in an unfamiliar world. Maybe he could never return home. But he wouldn't be married to the God of Thunder.

He was so unbelievably happy that he actually smiled at Thor, feeling bold enough and tolerant enough to engage him in conversation. "What is the matter with you? This is wonderful news! Come now, smile! Show us those pearly white teeth of yours! This is what we were hoping for, is it not?"

If he was thinking properly then it wouldn't have taken him so long to realize that Thor was staring at him with the guiltiest look on his face. It wouldn't have taken him so long to realize that he wasn't talking, and that was a bad thing since the God of Thunder struck Loki as someone who didn't know how to shut up. But as the seconds wore on, as Loki slowly came down from his first bounty of absolute bliss, he came to notice the look on Thor's expressive face and the silence that overtook him. His heart then started to pound, but for an entirely different reason.

"What did you do?" Loki finally asked, his voice trembling, rising just barely above a whisper.

He was not feeling as confident as he was half an hour ago. He hadn't anticipated that it would have been so hard. It was no secret that Thor hated Loki, but he never got the chance to finish, didn't get the chance to explain, and now after getting his hopes up, Thor was going to have to shatter what was left of the small Frost Giant's resolve.

Loki knew before Thor opened his mouth what he had done and it took absolutely _everything_ he had to stay together. He could barely stand on his feet, but he pushed himself to move anyway, to punish himself for being so utterly foolish. How could he have honestly expected anything to go his way? The sun didn't shine on the disappointments, and that was what Loki was. He would forever remain under a cloud of despair, of judgement, disgust, hate, and resentment. And despite how his body simply wanted to quit on him, Loki pushed on, guiding his way to his rooms with a hand on the wall, hoping to get to there before he lost himself completely.

And then another sensation steadily made its presence known, and it was a sensation that was all too familiar for the small Frost Giant. The red, hot anger started to stir deep within Loki, and as he took slow steps towards his rooms, as his heart pounded heavily in his chest, Loki found that he wanted nothing more than to utterly destroy everything in his path, to annihilate everyone and everything in Asgard, because this place, this _hell_ was the whole reason why Loki's world took a horrible turn.

He was forced to come to _Asgard_.

He was forced into a family that ruled over _Asgard_.

He was forced into a new home that resided in _Asgard._

And what hurt the most was that they all expected and were forcing him to marry Thor, the son of Odin "AllFather," the one who would be taking over the Throne when it was time. And it was all for the sake of _Asgard_.

His thoughts and feelings were nothing of importance, not when the sake of their home was at stake. They cared not for Loki's home, for what he had to lose in order for them to gain. That was trivial to them, and he couldn't help but let out a shaky breath, his fists clenching into tight balls at the thought of them, of seeing their happy faces when all he wanted to do was _die_. And what completely _killed_ him was how they thought he would be okay as the time went on, as though by marrying the God of Thunder and living in the Palace of Asgard would change the way he was ripped from his home, stolen from his father, had everything familiar taken away from him just for the sake of their home, for their lives. It was pathetic and it was selfish and Loki ached inside, because he knew that his wants and needs were of no matter.

He had completely forgotten about Thor following him, and he started at the sound of his voice, of his quick words as he ushered them out, as though they wouldn't hurt as much if he hurriedly spoke them.

"There is no other way, Loki, you must understand that. There is no time and if we are to protect Asgard then we need to marry _now_, to unify our Realms, to promote the peace."

"And you truly believe that?" Loki found himself asking, his voice shaking due to the amount of anger and pain and fear that was coursing through his body. "Do you truly believe that they will cease fighting simply because you have forced me into marrying you?"

"If it will bring peace to our –" Thor started to say, but was interrupted by Loki's abrupt laugh, the sound humourless, full of unexpressed feelings.

"Peace?" He shook his head, finally turning back to regard Thor with a tired look. "There is no such thing."

"We have to try."

And just like that, that anger, that fury that was just boiling over the surface … it evaporated, vanished, and in its way, it left Loki completely and utterly exhausted. He deflated and for the first time in his entire life, he simply gave up, because what was the point in fighting a battle that couldn't be won? No matter what words were exchanged, what blows would come to seek damage, in the end, Loki would lose. He always lost. And he will continue to lose, because that was just how the Norms wanted.

"For who …?"

Thor sighed quietly, watching Loki as though he were an injured animal, waiting for him to strike if he came too close, spoke the wrong words. He hesitantly took a step forward, sparkling blue eyes expressing the hope, the desperation to do the right thing, the guilt for the repercussions of doing it. "For Asgard …"

"Then do with me what you will … for the sake of Asgard."

_** Okay, I know I am a horrible person for not including the wedding. I swear it will be in the next chapter. And I'm so sorry for not updating in a month! I feel so horrible! I promise the next chapter won't take me nearly as long! I'm going to get started on it immediately! **_

_** And please, if you haven't checked out my newest story, **_"Smoke You Out"_**, please do! I'd love to hear your feedback!**_


	12. Chapter 11: For the Sake of Asgard, I Do

_** Thanks to – **__Maru de Kusanagi__**, **__HappyHateDay__**, **__addicted2sasunaru__**, **__Tony's-Loki__**, **__Decepticon-silverstreak__**, **__Jasmine A. Roberts__**, **__Polka dot__**, and **__Tarn Vedra 5__** – for all of your wonderful reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me! And thank you for sticking me with. I know the wait is ridiculous sometimes, but I appreciate your reviews and your kind words. They are the reason this story goes on!**_

~ Chapter 11 – For the Sake of Asgard, I Do ~

He was led into this small room and made to stand on a platform while several women rushed about around him with string and an assortment of fabrics. Loki watched them silently from where he stood, a feeling of dread overcoming him, threatening to suffocate him as they busied with preparing his attire for the ceremony. To Loki, it was a timer. The sand slowly slipped from his fingertips as they put together the clothing with such speed. It was a surreal feeling. The small Frost Giant knew he wasn't free when he was brought to Asgard, but now he truly understood what it felt like to witness what was left of his freedom slip through his fingers and he could do nothing about it. He felt like his body was betraying him as it obliged to the women's requests, while he screamed and cursed them in his mind. He felt numb, hollow, and a permanent lump had formed in his throat, his eyes welling up with the tears he refused to let fall. What would be the point? No one would care. The AllFather wouldn't, not when the sake of Asgard hung in the balance.

They left him alone after another five minutes of sewing and measuring, instructing him to put on the clothing. Loki merely nodded his head, emerald green eyes taking in the attire before him, his hate for it growing as the seconds went by. He wondered what would happen if he were to destroy what the women made, if he were to just hold the material in his hands and just rip and pull until all that was left were pieces of something grand. He wondered if he would be punished for doing such a thing, if the AllFather would call his guards upon him and flog him for delaying his precious peace.

Stepping off of the platform on shaky legs, Loki slowly walked to the table where the clothing laid upon and ran his fingers over the soft fabric. It truly was a work of art. The green was vibrant, the silver intricate. He pulled the material into his hands and clenched it tightly, preparing himself for the tug, but … stopped. Nothing would stop this wedding from taking place. Deep down, despite how much he yearned for it to be true, Loki knew that he would be forced to stand upon the platform yet again while the women fussed around him with string and fabrics, quickly trying to reconstruct what was destroyed, but this time, the AllFather would station guards around the room, and when the women left with the instruction of putting the clothing on, the guards would ensure that he obeyed. There was no point, because, in the end, Loki would be forced to watch yet again as the sand slipped from his fingers, counting down the seconds until his freedom was completely gone.

Dropping the clothing back on the table, the small Frost Giant ran a hand through his slightly damp black hair and blinked the tears from his eyes as he started to remove his clothes. He redressed in silence, his body numb as he did what he was instructed – he might as well get used to the feeling, because Thor would only be worse.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door sounded before it opened, revealing one of the women who helped create the grand attire. She was an elderly woman with wrinkles adorning her face. She had a kind smile with rough, yet gently hands, evidence of a lifetime of sewing and seaming. "Oh, don't you look handsome," She said, her voice as kind as her smile. Walking over, the woman ran her hands down the fabric, straightening out any wrinkles that might have formed while Loki was putting on the attire.

When she looked up at the new Prince of Asgard, she was met with a puzzled look. His arms were at his sides, his body straight and stiff, but what perplexed her the most was the heartbroken look on his face as he stared at himself in the mirror, at the tears that had formed, making his emerald green eyes shine all the brighter. "What is wrong, dear?"

He said nothing, could say nothing, for the fear and pain of what was about to happen was too much for him to bear. This was it. In merely a matter of minutes, he would be escorted to the front of a crowded room and forced to repeat vows he did not and would never mean. He would be forced to join hands with someone who was just as much to blame as the AllFather, someone who shared his sentiments about the engagement, but did nothing to stop it when given the chance, choosing instead to fall in line with the King of Asgard. They all believed him, trusted him, and followed him. And in merely a matter of minutes, he, too, would be forced to, as well.

The small Frost Giant followed the old woman out of the room and down the hallway, his heart hardening when he caught the sight of Odin standing at the very end, his one good eye watching intently. He did not look happy, not as he should now that he was getting his way, but Loki did not give it much thought other than that. His sole attention and focus was on trying to breathe, was on trying to keep his legs from giving out on him, on forcing the tears to stop threatening to overcome him. He had shown enough weakness – he would not be labelled as such. If the Asgardians thought Jotunheim weak, he would show them how wrong they were. If they thought they were to see a monster, they would show them a monster.

But the second the AllFather gently took hold of Loki's wrist, every bit of courage he manifested vanished, and he had not the strength to keep back the pained gasp when the first few steps were taken. Because in the end, he didn't care anymore, he couldn't just let this happen. When that piercing blue eye fell back on Loki, he did nothing to stop the tears from falling, did nothing to stop the sob that ripped from him. He pulled his wrist from the AllFather's grasp and backed away until he felt the wall press against him, and even that wasn't far enough.

"Please don't do this to me," He whispered brokenly, because any louder would destroy what little pieces he still held on to. "Please don't make me do this. Please just _let me go_."

He couldn't bear to look at the AllFather, because he couldn't bear to see the sick, satisfying look he was sure to hold. He was getting what he wanted, of course, and his father always told him that Odin "AllFather" didn't play fairly. He would take what he could and manipulate it until he got what he wanted. And wasn't that what he did to Loki? He stole him away from his family, he made him feel welcome, made him feel as though he could be happy in the unfamiliar world, surrounded by a mother and a father that looked genuinely pleased to have him there. But then the true intentions were revealed and that happy image of a world and family were ripped from him like everything else, because it was all a game, a cruel trick. The AllFather was getting exactly what he wanted and Loki couldn't do a thing to stop him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly sank to the floor when "I'm sorry," met his ears, because he was truly trapped now. He could run, but they would find him, he could refuse, but they would force him, he could shout no, but they would overrule him. There was no version where Loki could wind up on top. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Loki cried, his body shaking violently due to the force of his tears. He pressed his face into the crook of his arm, shielding himself from the disapproving look he was sure to get. He was a prince, was he not? He was not acting like one at all.

He had no idea how long he cried for, no idea how long he sobbed and begged for his freedom, even though he knew it was all for not. But when he finally calmed down, when he was finally able to catch his breath and stop the trembling of his body, he simply sat there in his cramped position, too tired and too weak to move. And when he finally found an ounce of courage to look up, he found that Odin had yet to move from his place, had not taken one step towards or away from him.

"Dry your tears, my son," He said, his voice soft, meant only for Loki's ears. "I will give you time."

And he did. Though he never left, the AllFather turned his back to him, giving him the privacy to wipe the tears from his eyes, to give him back some of his dignity. The old woman who had walked him out of the small room came back with a tissue and she knelt down beside him and helped dry his tears, her motions so kind and sincere, Loki couldn't help a few more tears from falling.

"Shh, shh, my dear," She said, cupping his face with one hand while she dapped at the escaped moisture. "Cry no more now."

Long after she left, Loki did not move. Odin had asked that he do so for several minutes, but still he refused, choosing instead to sit in his cramped position, his legs sore from sitting in one place for so long. He had known that it would not last long, his moment of defiance, but when it finally came to an end, when the AllFather eventually reached down and gently grabbed a hold of his forearm, Loki struggled only slightly before he felt himself lifting from the ground, his legs barely able to keep him from falling.

The walk down the aisle, though short, felt like an eternity to Loki as his eyes swept around the room, his heart racing at the many faces that filled his vision. He could not tell what they were thinking, what the expressions meant, but he did not trust them, because they followed the AllFather, and the AllFather was not to be trusted. Though their countenances looked friendly and only slightly conflicted, Loki knew what they meant on the inside – a monster invading the House of Odin could only mean desolation and bloodshed for their home.

Thor was standing at the very top of a set of stairs, looking down at Loki with a look of confliction of his own, though he masked it well, even going so far as to offering a small smile. He knew it wouldn't comfort, though, knew that a small smile couldn't stop the hate from being taken from his home, couldn't stop the hurt from being tricked and played, couldn't stop the fear from being forced into marriage with someone he didn't care for, someone he couldn't love. But this was for Asgard, so it didn't really matter.

Odin and a group of three warriors stationed themselves on Thor's side while Frigga and Sif moved to Loki's side, though he took care not to look in their direction. Was their love sincere or was it all a trick, as well? He couldn't know for sure.

"Join hands," The man before them instructed before he continued with his sermon on the meaning of love and what marriage meant, how sacred an act it was. The small Frost Giant held back a dark chuckled – as if he didn't know what was actually happening! It was all just a cruel, sick game that was still in motion, so if the man wished to pretend it was a willing act, let him.

He stared ahead, his emerald green gaze staring past the man's right shoulder, staring into the sophisticated golden arts that marred the walls, hearing, but not listening to the words that were spoken. He stood straight, his posture as regal as any prince, but he soon tensed when he felt a hand wrap around his own, and his eyes immediately snapped to the offending hand of Thor's that held onto his. Despair and that familiar burn of anger welled up inside of Loki, but he did not let it show on his face. Clenching his jaw tightly, he merely turned his head and stared at those sophisticated designs on the wall as though what was happening to him had little effect.

It did, though, deeply. As the minutes went by, as the man before them continued to speak of the bond that would be formed between them, Loki found it difficult to keep his composure, because all he wanted to do was run, to scream, to cry, to simply hide, because none of this was fair and none of this would even work. He hated them, because they were taking away his choices, his freedom. He hated them, because this was permanent and this was so real, but they weren't even asking what he wanted, they weren't even questioning if he was okay with any of it.

He hated Frigga for loving him. He could see it in her eyes and it pained him, because he had grown to care for her, too, before he realised the truth.

He hated Sif for talking to him, for making an attempt to befriend him when she didn't have to, to begin with. She was truly kind and thoughtful, but that was before he realised the truth.

He hated the AllFather for taking him away from everything he ever loved and cared for.

He hated his own father for never loving him, because he was different. He hated him for getting rid of him the second he had the chance.

He hated Thor for taking away his freedom when the AllFather gave him the choice. He hated him, because he was forced to be with him.

And he hated himself for being so weak.

"Loki," Thor's voice broke through, pulling him from his hurtful thoughts, bringing him back into the reality he wished he could forever escape from. He blinked, turning his gaze to meet Thor's sparkling blue one, and he found that the God was no longer holding onto his hand, but instead holding two rings – one gold band and a matching one with a ruby diamond shining brightly whenever the lights touched it a certain way. "Give me your hand," He said in a hushed voice.

They wished to brand him.

Narrowing his eyes, feeling stronger than he had all day, Loki shook his head, emerald green eyes glaring coldly at the God of Thunder. He could see the anger welling up in Thor's gaze, but he could not care in the least. He may be forced into this marriage, but he would not be branded, he would not become the property of Thor Odinson.

But he had no choice in the matter. Loki knew that that was the case, though it did nothing to stop the shocked look on his face when Thor's hand shot out, wrapping around his left wrist, tugging him closer. He jerked his hand away, but Thor merely grabbed it once more, only tighter this time, shoving the two bands on his ring finger. A warm sensation came from the two jewels and, despite the discomfort of being held so closely to Thor, Loki gave pause, his brow furrowing as he stared at the slight shine the two rings gave off. He did not know what was happening at first, but as the seconds wore on, he realised that magic was being performed, and he immediately looked up into the one good eye of Odin "AllFather", watching as his lips moved silently. The rings felt tight around his finger, though not painfully so, but Loki knew that he would not be able to remove them.

Thor let go of Loki only to shove two more bands onto his own ring finger – both gold, with an emerald diamond sparkling in the light – before grabbing a hold of his wrist once more, his gaze hard as he stared at the man who was directing their ceremony, urging him to hurry up. The man stuttered once before continuing.

"Do you, Thor Odinson, take this man to be your husband, to love and cherish for all Eternity?"

"I do," Thor said his voice strong and certain, concealing the anger that was still brewing within him. The pulse in his temple throbbing was the only indication to his rage.

"And do you, Loki … Laufeyson … take this man to be your husband, to love and cherish for all Eternity?"

A hushed murmur could be heard from where they were standing, and the small Frost Giant allowed himself a moment to sweep his eyes over the room, to see the looks on the Asgardians' faces. Like before, most were able to conceal their true feelings, but some – mostly small children who parents told them at night about the horrors his race was responsible for creating – couldn't help but show their fear.

Somewhere inside of him, something cracked. It was the only explanation for the cold grin that spread across his face as he turned his attention back to the man who asked the question that would bind him and Thor together for all of eternity.

"For the sake of Asgard," He said, his voice dripping with venom. "I do."

_** Once more, I am truly sorry for the wait. I have not given up on this story at all, so I hope none of you have, either. And I know I have been teasing this ceremony for a while, so I hope it didn't suck as horribly as I think it did. Please review and let me know what you think. I love you all so much! **_


End file.
